Under Love
by laughnsmile96
Summary: Between Troy and Gabriella only one thing exists. Hate. Is the proverb "The closest thing to hate is love" really true? Can things take a turn when Gabriella and Troy and assigned to the same FBI case? Can they find out the reason both of them are alone?
1. Golden Letters

**Hey Guys! I have this book of ideas, you know somewhere you your story ideas so you forget, and this was the one I wanted to do next. I took forever for me and my sister to get this plot done but we finally got it done. Right now, it is on the edge of my memory so I better just get started. I hope you like it! By the way, I must say that I don't swear and not even in my writing. Maybe a little but I am not going to let it get too far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical... sniff**

**Love ya **

Gabriella was exceptionally excited...Okay fine, she was more than excited, she was frenzy, completely wild! She was finally going to become an official Female Special Agent in the FBI. At last , her dream would come true. She had waited 7 long years of extra hard physical training for this day. Gabriella vigorously tapped her pencil on the table. Her seventeen year old self was too young to handle so much excitement. She tuned back to what her physics teacher. _Why does this have to be so easy. Ugh! _

Reluctantly, she sucked in the words that her high school teacher was saying and spilled it into writing on her notebook.

Gabriella Montez had a very unusual personality which made her that much proud of it. Gabriella was a tom boy and she hung out with all boys , in her grade. Her favorites out of every sport would be volleyball and basketball and she was the best at them ( except for basketball. We all know the who the best at basketball is). And like the Gabriella we all know she was very, very smart. Her wardrobe consisted of everything , shorts, capris,jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, . Gabriella held the record in her school among the girls to have not even owned, or worn a skirt in the longest time. Her dream was to protect her country, her world. And today that was going to come true. No one knew about her being in the FBI no one was supposed to know. Gabriella had no family unless you wanted to count the people in the agency. Not with blood, no. She was born into the FBI. Gabriella lived alone in an apartment near the agency that they happily supplied for her. She got everything she needed. Everyone loved her for her except one. Her enemy, **(her words not mine) **Troy Bolton.

Gabriella suddenly dropped her pencil which jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked at the teacher with pleading eyes telling her to stop. She gladly stopped and smiled and Gabriella who reached down under desk and picked up the pencil. Forgetting that she was actually under the table she whammed the back of her head into the desk.

"Ow!" she yelped as she slid into an upright position. _Please no headache _she thoughts has she started rubbing the back of her head. She hit one spot and her head started throbbing. _So much for my prayers. _The head ache got worse the voice she hated most breathed into her ear. " I hope it didn't make a dent in your head bigger than the one that was in it before.".

Gabriella inwardly groaned at the increasing pain in her head that Troy had caused ever since that first word of his.

"Shut up " she cursed ,while whispering.He smirked at turned his attention back to the teacher. _Way to ruin my mood Bolton. _

The class dragged on and finally , way too late for Gabriella, the last bell of the day She packed her stuff and headed out the door. In the door way a leg popped out looking casual. Gabriella, however , caught the leg and deliberately walked around it. She faced Troy.

"I'm sure your leg was there for no particular reason. Unless you wanted to trip a tom boy"

"Me?! No, of course not. Why would I want to trip a poor innocent bipolar disordered _tom_ boy " He reasoned leaving a innocent smirk on his face. Gabriella narrowed his eyes.

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Enough!" A strong female voice echoed.

* * *

Troy went strait to his and seated himself into the black Mercedes. He listened the car silently roar to life and started to back out of his parking spot. Suddenly a red BMW convertible ,which was slicker than slick, zoomed behind his car. His reaction was on perfect timing. He released his foot of the gas pedal and it shifted to brake all in a blink. He looked back at the convertible that had abruptly past him saw the back of someones head. He smirked. Troy would recognize the back of that head anywhere. Dark brown curls. That was Gabriella. Before anyone else could pass him, in a swift gesture he pulled back behind her car. She was driving fast. Troy glanced at the time in his car. 3:45. He pushed his foot down slightly gearing up the speed from the limit 35 to 45. He was driving at the same speed as Gabriella. Why would he want to be late on a day he had waited 7 really hard years for.? Finally, he was going to become a Male Special Agent in the FBI. It was a dream come true.

Troy Bolton was your typical golden boy of East High. He played for the East high Wildcats as captain in basketball and he loved it. Troy had the dream of becoming an agent of the FBI since forever and now it was coming true. He was raised by the the whole agency and they were his only family. He lived in an apartment in the complex across from Gabriella's which was once again supplied by the FBI. Really both complexes were the same but thy were split with the Main Street between them. Neither of them knew where each other lived though. No one knew where Troy lived except his beloved agency. In fact, no one knew his career outside of school. Everybody loved Troy Bolton except one person. Gabriella Montez.

Troy was saw Gabriella turn into her complex. _She lives that close?!_ As he saw her face he saw a light smirk on her face. With out hesitating he turned into complex opposite from hers.

Gabriella slipped on a pair of jean shorts. She wore a white elbow length sleeve white shirt with a dark green tie that hung from her neck like a necklace that was incredibly long. The dark green tie indicated that she was going through training for an FBI agent. Everyday as long as she wasn't on a mission she would wear this to the headquarters. There they had locker rooms and the proper clothing for training or a violent mission. It was her temporary uniform every day. Today she would be changing the tie. It be from a dark green one to a black one giving away that Gabriella after today is official agent in the FBI. Gabriella quickly pinned on her identification and headed out the door grabbing her car keys and bag. Quickly she drove to the FBI Headquarters of Albuquerque.

Troy parked his slick car in the 'trainee' section of the parking lot. He clicked a button on his car remote control and waited for a familiar light beep. But instead several, loud ,agonizing beeps filled the air. He pressed the lock button this time making sure it was the right button. _Whoops wrong button _ he thought _Hopefully no one heard or saw that. _Yes, Troy had taken everything in past years of his training very seriously but the stupid ,dang, car remote control was always his number one mistake. He had to get over it. Troy sped up a little. There were 5 minutes until he had to be there. He knew someone was going to be there before him and sometimes things go late but this was the FBI and he didn't want to take chances.

* * *

Gabriella was there perfectly on time, 4:15. The 'ceremony' took like 15 minutes. They were doing one trainee at a time and Gabriella was the first. She poked her head out through the doorway of the auditorium where it was going to take place. The place was totally empty except for a man. Gabriella lightened up.

"Sir" she greeted mannerly. He turned his head to face her and a smile splatted onto him. "Hey!" she waved. Her normal was back.

"Aah Gabriella. Hasn't it been a long time. I remember the ten year old girl that I saw when I enrolled you in the training. And now look at you," the old-ish man looked at her from top to bottom. " Your going to be a Female FBI agent at 17 years old!" he exclaimed. He opened up his arms calling her for an embrace. She smiled brightly and ran up to him. His hugs were the same.

"It's been such a long time, Papi" Gabriella told her god-father. She felt tears sprang up but she pushed them down being the tom boy she is.

" I know ,honey" With that he planted a kiss on top of her head. When Gabriella was eleven years old her god-father was sent on a mission. Ever since that Gabriella had never seen him. He was the only connection Gabi ever had to her parents.

Gabriella pulled back from the hug and stood in front of him. She was ready for this. Heck, she had been ready for this for SO LONG. Roger, her god-father, took out a paper from a file that had her full name printed on the tab. He looked down through the whole paper... twice. She took a deep breath. Roger turned his back to her and grabbed something. He turned back with a gold pillow in his hands. On it was the shiniest black tie ,similar design to the one that Gabriella was wearing right now, that she had ever seen. On the bottom tip, in gold letters was her name in one line. Under it was the FBI emblem not in color but completely etched out in gold. Gabriella exhaled. _Finally... _

Roger placed the pillow on the table next to Gabriella. He smiled at her. Silence had filled the room entirely. He gently grasped the loose tie that hung around her neck and pull it over her head. Gabriella's heart sped up a million times faster. He placed it on the pillow next to the gold one. He picked up the black tie as carefully as ever and slipped it down her head. He positioned it making it look perfect. Gabriella right then took a deep breath and let it out confidently. Her expression turned serious ,while inside her she was jumping for joy. But she knew better. Yes, this job was 'The Job' for Gabriella, but it had to be taken seriously , it was dangerous. _Yet, so fun! _Gabriella thought. Her face lightened up a bit and she shook her Papi's hand.

"Congratulations,Gabs" he cheered. " Just remember , your country now relies on you. Protect it. Help it. Save it.". Gabriella nodded at his words. Those were the things she had dreamed of doing every day of her life. They had another hug than Gabriella turned to the exit of the door.

"Gabriella" Roger called her calmly. She turned. Immediately , Roger's hand sprang out aiming for her face and as reaction she blocked it and her other arm went strait into fist heading for his stomach. Unfortunately, Roger still had his other hand free so he blocked her. In another second, Gabriella foot had stomped his foot and Roger's arm on her went loose. Her hand sprung out of his grasp and she finished his job with his stomach. Instantly, Roger's right hand dropped and to top it all off in another moment Gabriella lift her foot up hitting fully on his groin. For a second Roger seemed actually in pain. But then he straitened out and smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you. They taught you ,well" he said. Gabriella smiled and simply left the auditorium through the exit.

* * *

Troy heard a ground-vibrating bell ring deeply. It was his turn. He took a deep breath , let it out and entered the auditorium.

"Sir" he said as soon as the door was closed behind. The man in a dark green suit , almost black, turned to look at him. Troy didn't believe what he was seeing. " Uncle Roger?!".

"Troy." Roger smiled. He looked at the well toned, handsome young man in front of him. He was ripped jeans with a dress shirt and his trainee ,dark green tie. _Pretty handsome. _"It's been forever," once again like he did with Gabriella he held his arms open calling Troy into his uncle's arms. Troy sprinted towards and they joined in a very manly hug. Jack Bolton, Troy's father, did not have a real brother but Roger Ricardo was Jack's best , closest friends almost brothers. He pulled back.

"My." Roger breathed as he looked down to boy that was 17 years old now and Roger remembered when he was merely 7. He stood tall once again and looked at Troy in the eyes. Troy of course didn't know what to expect. Was he going to continue the ceremony or talk to Troy? It came out to the least of the unexpected. Roger lunged to the side attempting to kick Troy. He was close very close but he was a little bit easy for Troy who simply kicked Roger's other leg making Uncle loose balance. Uncle Roger didn't let go of Troy that easily. As soon as he caught his balance, which was really fast, Uncle Roger swiftly moved his hand forward toward Troy's face. He shifted to the side barely missing the arm than he shot his arm out for Uncle Roger's stomach. It hit his toned stomach. Uncle Roger straitened out and smiled , yet once again. He turned his back on Troy who had repositioned himself. Turned back, roger brought the gold pillow with him with a shiny black tie on it. At the tip was his name in golden letters with the golden FBI emblem. He looked strait ahead taking it as seriously as Gabriella had 15 minutes before. With two smooth moves Uncle Roger replaced the dark green tie with the silky black one. Before he knew it Troy was out of the room, and now he was an official FBI agent.

* * *

Exactly nine hours later at exactly 1:45 am. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were fast asleep in their respective apartments. Their phones rang once. And they jerked awake picking the phone immediately. They both knew who had sanity to call at almost 2 am and that would be their beloved agency.

"Sir" they said at the same time. Neither of them knew that Uncle Roger could hear both Troy and Gabriella at the same time even though they couldn't hear each other.

"Are you ready for your first mission?" he asked both of them. Gabriella and Troy both felt a surge of joy go through them but then they controlled.

"Yes!" The said. Roger gave them both 40 minutes to make their way ready and in uniform (with ties) to the FBI headquarters. And they did it.

Exactly 38 minutes Gabriella was met with fierce , and strangely comfortable , eyes of her Papi. She breathed in. "I'm ready". Suddenly someone burst through the door. She didn't exactly see him because he was blocked by Papi.

"Ah Troy." Roger said delightfully. "I love your precise timing". Troy looked into his Uncle's eyes. "I am ready, Uncle Roger".

Uncle Roger simply nodded. "Before we go to details. You must meet your partner for this mission and trust me when I tell you this: many many more," With that Uncle Roger stepped aside to reveal a girl.

There she stood in her uniform of the white elbow-length sleeve shirt and jean shorts. He eyes piercing yet lovely and breathtaking. Her dark brown highlighted hair was straited ,showing off her delicate coming just below her chest making her look unbelievably sexy. On her neck hung a silky black tie indicating that she was an agent of the FBI. There she stood the one he despised the most.

There he stood in his uniform of jeans and a dress shirt. His eyes shocking yet heart-lifting and breathtaking. His caramel hair longer than normal, making him look incredibly hot, was combed to the side to hang of his forehead and slightly cover his eye. On his neck hung a smooth black tie showing everyone that he was an agent of the FBI. There he stood the one she loathed the most.

There they stood. Hating each other.

**Holy Cheese and Crackers... Hope fully you guys like this as much as I love writing it. Thanks for giving this a chance and please continue reading the future chapters. There is going to be SO MUCH TROYELLA. **

**Please review and Tell me what you think!**

**Love ya and Keep Smiling**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Hey Y'all! I am going to continue this story even if it doesn't do that well because I am going to love writing it! Thanks to all who checked it out or are checking it out. Love you guys so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. **

**Thanks but I don't need that fact pushed in my face :) **

**Love ya **

Gabriella stood there looking at Troy Bolton vigorously shaking her head, expecting that she was going to wake up any moment from a nightmare. No can do.

"God, no" Gabriella said. _This can't be happening. _Oh, but it was happening. Troy Bolton was Gabriella Montez's FBI partner... for life.

"HER?!" Troy exclaimed. _No way. I am going to fail this mission!!UGH!. _Gabriella Montez was Troy Bolton's FBI partner... for life.

"Yes, her" Uncle Roger was clearly confused at the pair in front of him. He looked at his god-daughter. She looked as if she had just seen the grudge. Now looking at Troy , he looked at her with the same expression. "I see you two at met each other". They nodded slowly.

"Hell yeah" Gabriella said. She glared at Troy. Roger stepped back to see how the two would react. Gabriella folded her arms against her chest. " I see , someone has use for your stupid brains".

"Fancy meeting you here, Montez. How many colleges didn't want you?" he retorted.

"For your information I didn't apply to colleges. I have trained here seven years and last night I became a agent of the FBI" Gabriella explained proudly at the last part. " May I ask how the FBI makes use of _you_". She said emphasizing the 'you'.

"That surprises me. I wouldn't think you would survive the physical training after the first day. I have been seven years ,too. And I successfully made it to be a FBI agent yesterday," Troy boasted. Gabriella was sick of him being her partner already. "Slut".

"Whore"

"Oaf"

"As-" Uncle Roger interrupted Troy's last insult.

"That's enough. We will have enough of that" he said as he came back into view. "We have a very important mission in hand. And when I say important I mean IMPORTANT" Troy and Gabriella tore there loathsome glare at each other and grew serious.

"Yes, sir" they chorused.

Roger gestured them to follow him and they did into a dark room. The only light was a light green glow. They surrounded a table. He leaned over the the table resting him self on his arms.

"It's the first daughter" he said. "She's been threatened at exactly 1:34 last night," Gabriella coughed. _What?! The presidents daughter?! The FIRST daughter?! _Troy's jaw dropped.

"Your mission is simple. Find the culprit. Keep the first daughter safe. Get rid of anyone to blame for the threat. If you fail this ,you fail your job in the FBI." he paused. " Do you realize how much the country relies on you now? Do you even realize how dangerous this is going to be".

Troy and Gabriella nodded. They were taking this seriously. It was nothing to joke about. This was about the freaking first daughter. The freaking, dang, 16 year old, FIRST daughter. Nothing to joke about.

" You have a flight to Washington DC in two hours. You go to the White house and protect the girl. Protect her until we give you further notice" Pause "You're luggage in ready with new cloths. Don't need to pack.". The two seventeen year-olds nodded at their boss and stood up.

"Make this work guys. Good Luck".

* * *

4 hours later Troy and Gabriella were on a private jet going to Washington DC. They were just about to land. _5...4...3...2...1. _

They both quickly unbuckled themselves and stepped out of the plane into DC's morning cool air. Gabriella took a deep after letting out the stuffy air of Troy Bolton's success. They really didn't know how they were going to survive this mission but if it meant sacrificing their beloved jobs they wouldn't give up.

Gabriella and Troy were fairly apart as they entered the FBI headquarters.

"Ah, you must be Albuquerque's best" a female asked. They turned around and smiled at the women in dark green. Gabriella caught Troy checking the 21 year old out. _Ew.. _

The women led the two agents out of the building ,across the street, to a living complex. They followed her to a small apartment. It consisted of a kitchen a sofa, a desk, a computer set up on the desk, and in a corner a TV. To right there was a bathroom. Gabriella held her breath and opened the door. She turned the right and horror struck her. Troy saw her face and chuckled to himself slightly.

"Hey Gabriella! Did you finally see yourself in a mirror." he joked and entered the room. He followed her gaze.

"Holy Shit" he cursed. Their in front of him was one master king size bed.

" I guess you know who is gonna be hitting the couch tonight" Gabriella said to Troy.

" Yeah I do. You" Troy stated.

" No way, Bolton. Your going to be sleeping your as- off on the couch" Gabriella retorted and tossed a pillow from the bed on the sofa. A light cough was heard. They turned to her.

"My name is Stephanie. Both of your personnel secretary"the red head petite women said with a smile. _Another thing we have to share. Not thing this time... person _Troy thought. He inwardly groaned at the thought. _Great. _

"You guys will be meeting them in a half an hour so I suggest you wash up" Stephanie said and left their apartment.

Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag and sprinted to the bathroom and as she closed the door she left a smirk on her face to Troy saying 'HA! I beat you!'. Troy rolled his eyes._ Oh yippe... _

Soon enough, Gabriella came out of the bathroom full dressed. Thankfully she hadn't forgotten to take cloths into bathroom. Her hair was still damp and she wore her typical uniform. She was going to have to change anyway when she goes to the White House. Suddenly she tripped over a long leg ending up sprawled across the floor. Her face flushed with anger. Bursts of laughs from the leg's owner were heard. Immediately, sat up and grabbed a hold of the leg sending it's owner to the floor as well.

"Behave your self when we go to the White House" she snapped at him.

"I will if you do" he muttered hoping Gabriella wouldn't hear him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" _Too late. _Troy stayed quiet until he he felt something smack his head. He closed his eyes and let the pain flutter through his head waiting for it to settle down. He was silent. They taught everyone this in the training. Never to go weak against pain.

"What was that for" Troy said in a voice lower than a whisper.

"To show you how much a hate you" Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy asked sarcastically. He quickly slammed his fist into her well-toned hard abdomen. She smiled. " I hate you more" Troy said just in case she didn't get the reason why he hit her. She waited for the pain to settle and smiled once again when she saw Troy hide his hand behind his back. _I knew it would hurt _ . Yeah, Troy hit a girl but neither of them cared and no one was around. Both of them were so similar yet so different. This girl was a tom boy and apart of the FBI ,things like shouldn't bother her. And it didn't bother Troy either.

So Troy, just headed for the bathroom to get ready. After he exited the bathroom both headed out the door and saw a black Lexis waiting for them. They climbed aboard and the car zoomed off. Troy's blood boiled with anger at the female agent that sat next to him. He turned to face the seventeen year old that sat at the window opposite from his. She dang right sexy._ I hate her for that. _She had the most amazing lips. _I hate her for that. _She had the best curves. _I hate her for that. _She had the most perfect eyes. _I hate MOST for that. _

The driver of the Lexis saw Troy staring at Gabriella. He had totally expected Troy to lean over and kiss whole on the mouth...

Gabriella caught Troy's stare. He looked out the window instantly. Gabriella studied the loathsome seventeen year old and she got more reasons exactly why she hated him. He was so hot. _I hate him for that. _His caramel locks slanted right off of his. _I hate him for that_. He had the most toned body Gabriella had ever seen on a guy. _I hate him for that. _He had the most attractive, perfect eyes. _I hate him SO MUCH for that. _She looked out the window ,again. Her blood was probably soup from how much it boiled with anger.

Troy sneered at Gabriella once she had released him from her deathly stare.

"I hate you" he expressed. Gabriella looked back at him and smiled.

"Then, I guess we found something similar between us. I hate you,too" With that the car ride was continued in silence.

The driver choked on his own saliva when he heard the two bicker. The two had so much chemistry... by hating each other. Clearly , the driver was stupid.

* * *

After fifteen more deadly minutes of watching Washington DC pass by they finally reached their destination. The White House. Troy and Gabriella stepped out and took a deep breath of their first mission. Their eyes dropped to the entrance of the presidents home. Their waiting for them was President Carter , FBI chief right under the President and a teenage girl in a silky tan ,knee-length dress. Troy and Gabriella approached them.

"Troy and Gabriella, finally" the president stuck out his hand towards Gabriella who took it.

"Mr. President it's an honor to meet you" she said politely and she meant it. The hand shifted from her to Troy and they had a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ,sir, Mr. President".

" Same to you both" he said. He gestured towards the sixteen year old "This is my daughter Leah. Leah Anne Carter". Gabriella smiled at the girl. She had black curly hair up to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel and nose was shaped exactly like her father's. Leah looked really scared. Gabriella took the girl's hand and shook it slightly. A fire burned inside Gabriella as she was in skin contact with the girl. She ignored the feeling. President Cater looked at Gabriella curiously. To him she looked quite familiar but it just hadn't struck him yet.

A woman emerged from the door of the White House. She was dressed in a white knee length skirt and white shirt with a red jacket. Her brown hair jumped off of her shoulders as traveled down the stairs elegantly. The president looked behind him. He smiled.

"This is my wife." The woman looked at the two agents and smiled once again. Her eyes lifted off of Gabriella and than landed on Troy. Her smile disappeared instantly and her face was plastered with horror, anxiety and somewhat happiness. Troy suddenly grew nervous. Gabriella stifled a giggle. She immediately went to Troy's ear.

"I told you , you have that effect on people" She whispered low enough so no one could hear. Troy looked and Gabriella and sneered.

"Sucks for you then," he said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the first lady but she was gone. Gabriella scanned the setting looking for the beautiful women. The president must have seen her do that.

"She had some work to do" he said. He looked at both of them studying each one particularly Gabriella. She bit her lip mentally asking herself if the president of was having second thoughts about her assignment.

"We must have a tour of the house before you guys start work" the chief finally spoke up. The two just nodded and followed the chief into the house. They looked up to see a glass chandelier hanging above them. The whole place was so... white. **(I really don't know if that is true). **The chief babbled on about everything they were supposed to do to protect Leah and Troy and Gabriella listened intently rarely finding themselves captured by a certain object.

The tour finally ended and the two were directed to Leah's room to guard the door. They were to be her personal body guard, counselor and friends all at once. Leah let them in to her room gladly and they were acquainted. Troy and Gabriella didn't dare looking at each other or else the two were sure they would go to jail tomorrow for murder. So they kept their eyes on Leah. They learned much about the girl. Including the facts that everyone had been overprotective of her ever since the threat and that Leah was deathly afraid of what might happened to her next.

The conversation was successfully held until Leah's home schooling teacher came through the door so the two agents stepped out of the room and stood outside the door, waiting.

**You guys just have to cope with me I promise it will bet so much better. Pleas review guys, I'm desperate for hope. Tell me what you think of this story. Once again, I promise that I will get better. **

**Love ya guys! Sorry it took so long. Keep smiling.**

**Love,Laugh**


	3. All of a Sudden

**I'm back! I know... everybody scream and runaway! But just wait until you read this chapter... :)**

**I don't have anything to say here so moving on... Time for lunch. Ha! No, I was just joking time to start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

**No pressure**

**Love ya**

Something caught Gabriella's eyes. It was a black figure moving across the hallway that was opposite from Leah's room. It didn't stay there for long. Once it was out of sight she turned back to staring at the wall. _It's probably another FBI agent_ she thought. But after a few seconds the figure raced across the opening clearly visible for a few seconds. Someone fidgeted behind her. She looked back and saw Troy staring down the hallway. It seemed that he had also seen the figure move.

It had been an hour since Leah's schooling was over and the sixteen year old hasn't moved out of her room since. So Gabriella and Troy just guarded her door until they both saw this black figure. No one was supposed to be here at this time.

"I'll go and check this out" Troy suggested. And he started walking towards the end of the hallway until a firm hand grabbed him.

"No way mister. I don't want to loose my job when you do something really stupid. I'll go" Gabriella said.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you. That's why I should go check this out"

"And get us both fired? I don't think so." Gabriella started strutting towards where the black figure was, but she was pulled back.

"I'll go"

"Geez , Troy. Your ego is bigger than I thought... Let go of my arm"

"We both know that you aren't going to win this, Gabriella. I'm going"

"We both know that if I don't win than we will loose our jobs"

"Jesus, Gabriella, I am going to go"

"Christ, Troy, Give it up. I am going and thats it"

Before anyone could say anything two familiar names bellowed out of another familiar voice.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Stephanie was fast walking up to the teenage boy and girl. "Albuquerque calls you guys back immediately" the 21 year women was looking as worried as hell and horrified. "Your flight is in forty minutes. DON'T miss it." she ordered. "Get out of here. Your bags will be on your flight" They started at her. Blank expressions on both of them. She looked at them like they were deaf. "Did you not get what I said? GO back to Albuquerque...NOW".

And that was all they needed. No thoughts just moves. Down the hallway, take left, go down the hallway, take right, go down the stairs, take left, go down stairs,enter the main room, go strait to the door of the house and out. There was that same Lexus that dropped them off at the White House, now ready to pick them up. Troy was looking around the setting his eyes not for one second landing on the car that Gabriella was now sitting in.

"Troy! How stupid could you be?!"she yelled. Gabriella got out of the car and stomped her way back up the stairs grabbed Troy's hand with a firm grip and tugged on him till he was practically falling. He would be if she was not holding on to him. His reaction was quick and he lifted himself up and swiftly slid himself into the tanned leather seats.

"I don't think you deserve me at your feet" he said.

"Look. I don't think either of us can afford another argument. Don't look at me, and I wont look at you" Gabriella snapped at him. She looked at him in the eyes for a sharp moment and turned away looking at Washington DC through the car window. Troy did the same.

Traffic sucks. They had been going at two miles per hour. Sure, the airport was only ten minutes away but going with this kind of traffic it is slower. Way slower. Troy nor Gabriella broke the mental oath they had vowed since they started this car trip. They had 15 minutes to be on that flight. Troy began shifting his leg harshly up and down. A sign of impatience. Gabriella began drumming her fingers on her thigh.

"Sir , is their a detour" she asked him she was worried if they would make it and the suspense of why such a urgent call was killing her.

"I am trying my best, hon" the driver spoke up not looking away from the road. Gabriella sighed and hit the back of her seat. She began tapping her foot. 10 minutes left.

"Just get us their in time" she said. The driver looked up at his rear view mirror. He smiled at Gabriella and winked flirtatiously. Gabriella coughed slightly. She looked down with her eyes wide and mouth like she was going to throw up. Troy chuckled at the scene. She glared at him. Neither spoke. 5 minutes left.

Finally, the traffic cleared up. And the driver zoomed off making Troy and Gabriella hold on to the seats for life. Suddenly a jolt went up Troy's arm. He looked down to see the cause of this. Gabriella.

Instantly Troy pulled away leaving a vibrating tingle on his finger tips. _That was scary_. He thought. The fact that he touched Gabriella's hand -scratch that- it wasn't a touch, his hand totally covered her hand. The fact that his hand a grabbed her soft ,strong hands engulfing it did NOT scare him. It was that he actually liked it there that scared him. Then why did he pull back? Because he knew the owner of the hand would not like it there. Boy, was he wrong. She felt the exact same way...

Things had changed... so suddenly

"Do you have any explanation for THIS" Roger tossed a newspaper in front of the two teenagers. Their eyes widen and both mouths hang open. The newspaper's headline shot out at them.

"**FIRST DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED". **

How did this happen and when?! Then it hit them. Troy and Gabriella had been arguing for like half an hour after they saw that strange black figure. Troy swallowed the lump of saliva. This was _his_ fault, completely. Or so he thought. Gabriella closed her eyes and gulped just like Troy had done. This was _her _fault completely. A strong emotion swooshed over them.

_I just ruined not only my life but country's and most importantly the person who deserves it the least, Gabriella. _Troy thought. It was official. Troy hated himself for that. He ran his hand through is hair. With his stomach churning harshly, he felt lakes of tears well up in his eyes. Yet, he couldn't believe he was feeling so much sympathy for the one he hated. _Stupid touch_

_Please ,no ._Gabriella begged in her mind. _Please tell me I didn't just loose my chances of a great life. Please tell me that I didn't destroy someone else's dreams ,too. Please tell me the first daughter's life is at risk just because of me. Please_. A single tear slid down Gabriella's cheek which hadn't gone unnoticed by Troy and Roger. But she hated him ,right. Why is it that now things have to change? Why is it that instead of hating the person she had for the years of her life right now, instead she hates herself. She bit her lip.

All through the flight from Washington DC back to Albuquerque Troy and Gabriella were in the state of pure confusion. Nothing else. The biggest question that had hung over their minds was what was the emergency , which was now finally answer. The next was what the heck was that jolt in the car while going to the airport. If they really had told the truth the biggest question would be the second one. The two of them wanted to see if it was just a one stand coincidence but how could they just do that after all the hatred in the past they had brought up. It was insane. Too bad people can't read minds. Both, didn't know how to handle this. And now , the career they had loved was probably over because of each other. And now, the first daughter had been kidnapped because of each other.

"I'm ready for any answer," Roger was the first to speak. And he waited. Both Troy and Gabriella knew that he needed an answer. And lying wouldn't help. After all, he was ready for any answer except for one.

Gabriella took a deep breath.

"We were arguing"she admitted to her god-father looking down at her feet fully ashamed. She exhaled and drew another breath. "It was completely my fault, Papi".

Troy looked up at Gabriella totally stunned. _She said what?_ Her voice replayed in his mind._ How dare she say that... _

"Uncle Roger, this is all my fault. It has nothing to do with her" Troy barged in. The two started bickering again; firing "No. It was my fault" at each other. Blood was boiling with anger.

"Enough" Roger's voice muted the two's. "I can't believe you two. Your acting so childish," he said. Troy and Gabriella's eyes floated down once again to their feet. " Ashamed, surprised, and confused is what I am feeling right now," he said. "Most of all , I am just shocked. At you two and myself that I am giving you another chance,". Troy and Gabriella looked up. They gaped at Roger. They couldn't believe him.

"The first daughter has been kidnapped. Find her and get rid , by all means, GET RID of who took her away." he assigned. The two teenagers couldn't describe the amount of gratitude they now had towards Roger. How could he have done that.

"You guys messed it up. You have to clean it up. Everything" he looked at them and they nodded. "Including" he paused making sure Troy and Gabriella were listening intently. They were. "Including, your past together". Suddenly, their breath was caught in their throats. _He must be insane_. Both thought.

"You two are staying in this room. When you sort things out, I'll know. There are camera's in this room" he said. After lingering for awhile in the silence he left, shut the door behind him. Once he was out of sight behind the shut door Gabriella and Troy heard a soft click signaling to them that they were locked in this room.

Who ever thought that you would ever get bored in the room Roger had locked them in was so mental. It was probably the size of a typical -very large- library. Instead of books, there were gadgets. Oh so many gadgets. For everything you needed. From a fierce weapon to something that you put in your mouth that automatically senses bad breath and refreshes it.

So instead of talking, they both decided to explore the gadgets. They tried everything on except for the ones that they knew would be dangerous.

Roger was sitting in the guard room looking at the pair through the video. It was hopeless.

6 long hours trudge by. How? Neither of them knew. Maybe the power of gadgets were just as powerful as the chief said. Wandering the ways of this very large 'library' Gabriella found her self lost in the world of electronics. She turned the corner looking up at the shelves of these-and-those. But, before she could think where of looking back to her eye range she was on the ground staring into the most piercing blue eyes ever.

Troy never thought he liked melted chocolate this much. But now, in the midst of Gabriella's fudge pools he had an urge on his taste buds. Boy , did he love where he was right now. It wasn't until he realized where he was right now that he discovered he needed to get up. Right there, on top of Gabriella, so close to her. He didn't get up. **Here let me describe exactly what he was feeling: **

There was something going on in his stomach. Maybe it was something he ate. But he soon started to feel it moving upward towards his heart area. _Okay.. thats a little weird._ Wait.. was he going to throw up? Oh god. Not here.. Not _on_ Gabriella. But it wasn't that familiar taste of puke. He liked the feeling. It had a nice taste too. Like chicken... no no no he wasn't thinking right. Not Chicken... more like Chocolate. Big Difference. The tiny feeling grew. Troy never felt like this...ever. He was going to blow up any second now, he knew it. Staring into her brown eyes. How did he survive six hours in the same room with her and not do this? How did he ever hate her? He looked down at her lips and seconds didn't go by. No one could think before his lips came crashing a little too soon. The glass window that secured some of the gadgets, was pulled down to the ground and it shattered. Why did their fall impact that stupid glass? The moment was gone. Gabriella twitched underneath Troy slowly growing accustomed to the pleasure he produced as he was on top of her. Troy took this twitch as a sign of pain and reluctantly got off of her, helping her up.

"I am really sorry! Are you okay" Gabriella asked very concerned.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Just a sudden craving for chocolate" he assured.

**God Dang it! That seemed like it took forever to come out. I think I enjoyed this chapter very much. Finally some Troyella. You guys rock! **

**Love ya and Keep smiling**

**Love,Laugh**


	4. Reaction

**You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reading my story. I didn't think anyone would like it. You guys rock... Love ya so much. **

**Thanks again and Keep the reviews going! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

**Love ya and Keep Smiling**

"Oh."Gabriella giggled. A very sudden craving for chocolate ,huh? That happens to her... a lot. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a King Size Hershey's bar. Gabriella needed two or three of those in her pocket because she never knew when those cravings would come. And when they did no one should be around her.

Troy's mouth became extremely watery as Gabriella pulled out the chocolate heaven. Hershey's was everybody's favorite. He inwardly whimpered as she opened the wrapper to reveal the brown delicious blocks which Troy was desperate for right now.

"Here" she said. She lifted her hand in a gesture that signals for Troy to take the bar. His eyes widen at how nice she was being while Gabriella was wondering the same thing. He slipped the bar out of her hands and smiled with such gratitude. He took a bite and rolled his eyes back and eye lids closed for him to experience the maximum amount of pleasure that was invoked in him. The taste of chocolate was overwhelming as it melted astonishingly in his mouth. The famous taste of cocoa pleasured his digesting system slowly decreasing the craving. Gabriella too got one out and began munching on it. The two sat there across from each other in silence until both of them finished their chocolate.

Troy spoke first after he swallowed the last bit of pleasure he needed. " Does everyone get eager for chocolate whenever they look in your eyes". _What the heck?! Why the hell am I flirting with her?!_

Gabriella giggled. "No." She said smiling. " I get them a ton but not other people. You would be the first" she explained. Troy chuckled and looked down. Silence.

Each inwardly groaned. How hard was it to start another conversation. _A little too hard when the person you are trying to start a conversation with is the one you hated an hour ago. _Troy and Gabriella thought. Gabriella lifted her self up and turned around. Troy followed her actions. They started walking the opposite direction slowly each wondering intently how they were going to get themselves out of there.

"Wait!... Troy" Troy spun around , delighted that he didn't have to start it. She looked down. Her black hair framed her face beautifully. Maybe Troy could like that perfect face. She looked back up , with a hopeful face.

"Look...er..."she took a deep breath. "I don't think the position will last so long. So I think" Gabriella hesitated to say it. "... we should ..." She looked at Troy in the eye messaging to him what she wanted to put in words. He understood and nodded. Neither of them wanted nor knew to put this in words. More silence.

"Ugh! Why is this so hard?!" Gabriella whined. She smacked her her head with her own hand.

"I have no clue" Troy shook his head. That was it. Gabriella sprinted her self towards Troy and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him into a hug. Troy welcomed her in gladly.

The goose bumps on Troy and Gabriella's arm disappeared at the new warmth they had created from skin contact. They stayed like that breathing in each other's scent, holding on. _Kay, I admit it, I like it here. God no, I love it here. _Troy thought as he slightly tightened the grip on her waist. _Goodness, I wish I had a pause button..._ Gabriella thought.

One minute 56 seconds... One minute 57 seconds ...One minute 58 seconds...One minute 59 seconds... 2 minutes... 2 minutes and...argh

Gabriella pulled back. 2 minutes and 30 milliseconds. That was probably the longest, most enjoyed hug Troy had ever gone through. He made a mental vow... _No more silence. _

"Hey I'm Troy Bolton" Troy smiled and stuck his hand out for a shake. Gabriella giggled and took it.

"Gabriella Montez... Nice to meet you" she smiled and winked at Troy. Lost in each other's eyes they didn't notice Roger standing in the hallway entrance. Nor did they notice their hands still in there slow greeting shake. A low cough was heard. They turned around and saw Roger standing there a little smirk on his mouth. Hands are still tangled.

"You want that position? Or are you gonna hold on to each other like that forever" Roger's eyes landed on their hands. Gabriella and Troy looked down and snatched their hands away.

"Your flight back to DC is in a half an hour" With that they left room and exited Albuquerque's FBI headquarters heading fort he nearest cab going to the airport for the second time that day.

"How do you know Uncle Roger" Troy asked once the were seated and belted on the plane. Gabriella smiled. "Papi, is the only family I have." Troy smiled a little. He barely had a family other than him too. " He's my god-father" she cleared up for Troy. Troy formed his mouth in an 'o' showing Gabriella that he understood. "You?" she asked.

"He was my dad's best friends. I guess I called him that from the start" Troy watched Gabriella look out the window.

"Was?" she asked tearing her gaze from the window to Troy. He nodded.

"Was" he confirmed. "I don't know if he keeps in touch or not. I have no clue who my parent's are. Is it nice having them?" he asked.

"I would know."Gabriella told him glumly. She looked down at her hands.

"Oh" they stayed quiet for a few moments. "It's funny we hated each other when we are so much alike" he chuckled. Gabriella giggled and nodded. Their minds wandered to their mission. Gabriella's stomach flip flopped. Leah was such a innocent , she didn't deserve any of this. Which arrogant mind did this evil action. Troy exhaled and leaned his head back. What if they were too late. Leah had already gotten a death threat. Gabriella's hand began shaking her hand vigorously against the arm rest. Troy smiled slightly and lifted his arm on top of hers calming it down. He laced his fingers with hers and kept them there.

"She'll be okay" he looked down and mumbled. "hopefully". Gabriella squeezed his hand for a second. She smiled at him. " We'll do this".

Gabriella had no clue that her enemy of 16 years, would be destroyed and become her friend in just one day. She looked out the window looking at the dark night hover over her last glimpse of Albuquerque. She leaned back on her seat keeping her awareness on her hand which was tangled with Troy's. Sparks shot up her veins which were surprisingly soothing enough to put Gabriella asleep on Troy's shoulder. He turned his head and watched her sleep. Gabriella's chest lifted up and fell from her slow rhythmic breathing. Troy smiled when he saw her face rest his shoulder. Her eyes closed lined with no make up showing off their natural beauty. Her pink lips and looking so soft. Troy just want to reach down and kiss them. _Whoa there Romeo... you did not just think that. You hated her yesterday remember?! Just friends.. your just friends... at least that's what sh-we thinks... don't get any ideas Bolton. _ He thought as he slowly lost the urge to touch Gabriella's lips with his. He needed something else to do... so he just leaned on her head back and lulled himself to sleep.

"Favorite Color?" Gabriella asked. The two teenagers decided to get to know each other on the last few hours on the flight. Troy smiled.

"Orange" he replied. "You?"

"Green" Gabriella smiled.

"Favorite type of food?"

"Any where around the world" Gabriella looked Troy to seek his answer. He nodded sighing to her that he was the same, then smiled. "Your turn" he said to Gabriella.

"Okay last one...Favorite Movie?"

"The Dark Knight"

Gabriella giggled. _Typical. _"Journey to the Center of the Earth".

Troy chuckled and looked at Gabriella once again. She looked back.

Gabriella never felt so lost anywhere more than right now in Troy's eyes. Her stomach churned tighter. Her heart raced as her lips unconsciously led her head closer to Troy's.

"We will be landing in 5 minutes so now would be a good time to adjust your seats back to their normal position and buckle your seat belts back in,".

_Ah another classic interruption. _Troy thought as a very low groan was erupted from his throat.

Gabriella grew more nervous to come back to DC. Troy and her had just started to become friends but that doesn't mean there was no chance to mess up again. She closed her eyes and waited for calmness. Suddenly , the plane shook vigorously and plunged down forcefully. Gabriella's heart skipped beats and her hand clutched Troy's hand for dear life. But as soon as the turbulence started it had ended no matter how much Troy loved Gabriella holding Troy's hand. She let go and listened to everyone catch their breath.

"Sorry for the intermediate turbulence there passengers. The weather in DC is pretty harsh tonight so stick out that umbrella. We will be landing soon. Thank you for joining us on United Airlines." a cheery voice on the intercom spoke.

Gabriella and Troy's nervous level was notched up another step. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand as a substitute for screaming her head off ( and everyone else's ears). Troy chuckled as his hand began to grow number.

"A true confession about your self?!" Gabriella asked trying desperately to keep her mind off of Leah. She took a sip of her water and threw the glass away.

"I'm a virgin" Troy said calmly. Gabriella stopped. All thoughts of Leah's condition She put her hand to her heart and swallowed her water. She started to laugh.

"Good one Troy... For a moment I thought you were serious" She continued to laugh.

"No. I'm serious I. Am. A. Virgin" he said pronouncing the words carefully. "You're not?".

Gabriella clapped her hand to Troy's forehead. " Are you okay Troy? I think it's the chocolate. Its been in those pocket for a couple of days". Troy chuckled.

"I'm fine , Gabriella. And I am serious. You're not a virgin?" Troy assured to her.

"Wow..."Gabriella said and leaned back in her seat. "I mean yes I am virgin" Gabriella said. It was the truth Gabriella was a virgin. No denying that.

"Oh great... the whole school is gonna know that next week" he winced. Gabriella laughed at how worried he was at his reputation.

"Don't worry no one is going to know... I know where you stand" she promised. If people know Troy is not a virgin ... well there goes his secret of being in the FBI. "Is the reason you are still a virgin because you are dedicated to the FBI?" she asked one last question.

Troy looked at her ,smiled and nodded. "And... I am not that good at keeping secrets when I am under pressure" Gabriella giggled.

The flight eased down some more onto the airport road until finally they landed with a thud under their seats. Gabriella and Troy smiled. They were going for their second chance.

Troy's fingers hooked onto Gabriella's as they approached the White House. Even though it was 2 am the newscasters didn't let go of the president. Everyone was still flashing their cameras at the House surroundings. The threw questions at the chief of FBI and the president. The came close to the 'caution' tape and approached the closest police officer. They showed them their FBI badges and continued under the tape and entered the president's home. The police officers roamed the dark court of the White House. The lights were off and only a dim white light shone through the whole place.

"Bolton and Montez , once again" Troy and Gabriella turned towards a petite woman in a blue uniform dress. It was Stephanie their secretary.

"We need to go to FBI headquarters. Chief will be meeting us there" she said and led them once again out of the House and into a car.

A few minutes later , the entered a building similar to the headquarters in Albuquerque. Gabriella's hand was once again comfortably found entwined with Troy's. She didn't want to be so forceful on Troy so she loosened the grip on Troy's hand. That didn't go unnoticed by him though. His face fell and squeezed her hand which made Gabriella hold it just like she was. Troy looked at her and rethought of what he had just done. At 2 am in the morning Troy was far away from going to sleep. What was happening to him? Gabriella was so fun to be around he couldn't believe he had ever hated her. Troy wanted to keep her hand with his and it was. He wanted it to be like that forever. The owner of this strong, firm ,soft, tanned hand was all of a sudden who completed his heart. The face didn't reach his brains yet because he was contemplating on what the heck he was feeling. Troy had hated this girl yesterday and today all he wanted to do was kiss her. Her smile and laugh on the plane had lifted Troy's heart. He loved the way that Gabriella shook her hand when she was nervous and that was probably because he had another chance to hold her. A desire filled Troy. He wanted a hug no he needed it. He wanted to feel her against him and wanted to wrap his hands around her waist. He wanted to breath her jasmine smell and wanted to slip his head into the crook of her neck. So he did.

Once inside the building Troy pulled Gabriella to the side and hugged her. He got what he wanted and loved it. He loved her jasmine scent and he loved how his hands could wrap around her waist. He loved how his face fit perfectly in between her neck and shoulder and most of all he loved how she hugged him back. They pulled back and stayed silent. Gabriella didn't know how much she had been yearning for the hug too until she had got it. She smiled at him wonderfully.

"We should get back" she whispered and took Troy's hand. Gabriella led him to catch up with Stephenie.

Troy was amazed at how Gabriella reacted. He smiled as he remembered those few seconds. From right now, he didn't mind being partners with Gabriella for life. He didn't mind sharing a room with her. He didn't mind sharing a bathroom with her. He didn't mind even sharing a bed with her.

God the FBI really does change people...

**I am really sleepy right now. It is 3:00 am! ARGH! I am not joking... Yeah, well I better go to sleep... **

**Love ya Guys and Keep Smiling**


	5. Mexico City, Here We Come!

**GASP! I know , I know... you were probably doubting that I would continue this story... but yeah, I am. I was working on a one-shot. Can you believe it? A one-shot that took me like 3 weeks to do. Anyway, school has started and it has been a week since. (now being in the second week) so I do get a lot of homework. I will try to get at least a chapter out ever 4 or 5 days...or every week. No promises. Thanks for coping with me. **

**Check out my one-shot called "Beloved" (go to profile) which is Troyella**

**And my Camp Rock one-shot called "Mitchie's Song Oh my my my" which is a Shane and Mitchie Songfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

**Let's get ON with it: **

_Troy, stop looking at her. You are supposed to be listening to the meeting with the FBI chief and you are staring at Gabriella..._The thought didn't help. Sure important words were coming in from the chief but Troy's eyes were like super glued onto Gabriella. Her silky black hair, her dark brown eyes, her perfectly shaped toned body and it was all their on or in that perfectly shaped toned bod-_ Troy SNAP OUT OF IT_. His mind ordered him and this time he obeyed. Troy pulled his eyes off of Gabriella like an invisible leech was on her. With all attention, Troy attached his senses to the Chief whom not let them call him Chris. Troy moved his eye's ,shifting downwards so he could see Gabriella but instead he caught her scribbling something on a paper. As his eye vision cleared he could now see. Notes, she was writing notes.

How thankful could anyone be like Troy right now for Gabriella. He would just need to ask her to see the notes, and one single clue that he was staring her wouldn't enter her mind. Unless somehow she saw Troy staring at her which would be quite possible. The words Troy had caught were... A closed down factory building...video contact...The ciberfeet myth...fingerprints...and so on. Troy had no clue what the ciberfeet myth is but right now he didn't give a dang he just wanted to study Gabriella's perfect features. Yesterday, he hated those features but today they were admired by himself. What the hell was the feeling. Maybe just plain admiration. Maybe the start of a great friendship. Maybe even the slightest idea of a crush. Troy tuned back to the chief.

"The culprits seem to have some kind of communication with the voice recordings but we can't predict anything. Anyone who enters the White House has a locater attached on to them when they get their visiting badges but it seems the aims' seemed to have known that and they have taken the badges off" the chief paused on and looked at a couple of papers on his desk.

"No one except for the inter core of people around the White House know about the badges. They seem to have a connection to us" the chief ended. He looked at Troy and Gabriella as if asking if they had any questions. Surprisingly they didn't , not even Troy. The chief just moved on.

"Now..." the two teenagers in front of him took a deep breath. " you go to your apartment and get some rest" Chief chuckled to himself when he saw the teens in front of him exhale sharply in confusion.

"Excuse me ,sir... but the president's daughter just got kidnapped and you-" Troy started

"order you to go to your apartment and get some rest. Yes, I did say that. I want you to get some rest. Trust me, tonight's rest will be the last rest of your's in a very _very _long time" he stated. They nodded.

"Go" with that Troy and Gabriella got up from their seats at the table and rushed out of the dark room.

Outside Stephenie was waiting for them , her weight resting on her left side signaling that she was impatient. She straitened out when she saw her managers. Gabriella smiled at her.

"The car is waiting outside of headquarters" Stephanie informed and stepped to the side for them to lead the way. "The car ride from here to your apartment is actually and the chief is riding with us too" she said looking at her clipboard. "You two are due back at here in the morning at 7 am".

Gabriella stayed quiet listening to Stephanie intently. Troy on the other hand was bombarded with thoughts. _Great the chief is riding with us too. At least I can sit next to Gabriella..._ Troy smiled a little when he thought of Gabriella. Troy liked her and was glad he was now friends with her. He had no idea where that idea came from but where ever it was Troy was sure it must have been heavenly place of friendship and love.

Gabriella watched Troy once Stephanie had stopped talking. He looked like he was smiling. At what? Gabriella had no clue but she was sure he was smiling. She had now memorized it. She looked at his hands. Oh, how so much she had wanted to slip her hands into them and intertwine their fingers but Gabriella did not want to take any chances with her friendship with Troy. Gabriella was in the FBI for god's sake. Any kind of relationship outside of the agency is forbidden. _But Troy is in the agency_ she fought with herself and won. Troy was in the agency, but Gabriella knew that the mission in their hands right now is way more important than a relationship. She didn't know what kind of friendship would be more important but Gabriella like any other girl did want a guy by her side. Unfortunately, that guy would have to understand Gabriella _way_ more than he says he does. Gabriella sighed. It didn't matter, she had everything she wanted why would she need a dopey emotion to complete her. Her connection to Troy was 'just friends' and she liked it that way. Probably , way more than she should like it.

Gabriella slid into the middle seat. She shivered as her legs felt the chilling leather of the car. Soon enough, Troy plopped in beside subsiding the cool temperature. Stephanie sat down beside Gabriella and then the chief in the front seat next to the driver. Troy shifted his head and saw Gabriella's eyes. Apparently, she was just about to tear her eyes off of him but she was caught in an electrifying gaze. _So these are the that Sheila Grin is always blabbing about. _ Gabriella thought. She spread her mouth into a tantalizing smile. _That is the dreamy smile Eric McCarthy always flustered about... Wow. _Troy immersed himself into the smile replaying the picture of her delicate lips in his brain. It was now implanted into his mind a forever memory. It may have been the first real smiled she had smiled at _him. _

Troy awoke from his light slumber when a weight droop onto his shoulder. Now, usually he completely despised the state he was in. He shifted making the weight turn slightly and irritation grew inside him. The car came to a stop in front of a red light. He looked down wearily desperately wanting to go back to sleep. Feelings of dreariness instantly vanished when he saw Gabriella's calm sleeping face on his shoulder. All of a sudden , he had an urge to reach down and kiss her silky locks. He smiled at her soothing figure. Troy moved his lips forward.

"Eh-hem"

Troy froze when he realized where he was. The cough came from the FBI chief in the front seat of the car. _But how did he?... I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have eyes in the back of his head... _Troy rolled his eyes at himself._ Well, that states a fact..._ His eyes landed on the rear view mirror. Troy let out a light gasp when he saw his own blue eyes staring back at him. _oh. _

Troy sat up strait and welcomed Gabriella's head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and let her head rest on the space right below Troy's shoulder. Once he was comfortable Troy put his head weight on his hand which rested on the seat's arm rest. Soon enough he was already in the depths of deep sleep along side Gabriella.

_Gabriella found her self in warm arms when the car came to an abrupt stop. She saw a yellow looming light fill the dark skies. She looked out the window to find a familiar apartment complex . Gabriella looked up and saw Troy resting his head on his arm. She undid her self from him._

_"Troy, we're here" she nudged him. Gabriella he heard him snore slightly and smiled._

_"Troy , wake up or I can call up Sharpay right now and tell her about your virginity" Gabriella said into his ear and Troy's eyes shot open like rockets. Gabriella stifled a giggle._

_"Lets go sleepy head" she said and pushed him once more. He smiled at her joke still recovering from the shock. He opened the door and stepped outside._

_"Bye chief, see you at seven" Gabriella said her farewell. After the car pulled out of sight they two went inside away from the cold air of DC._

_"I thought you were actually gonna tell Sharpay for a second" Troy reasoned as he slipped his dirty shoes off. Gabriella laughed._

_"Yeah, before that I was actually considering saying that little fact out loud" she stated sarcastically. Troy grinned._

_"Your gonna get it , Montez" he launched himself at her. She ran around the sofa's in the living room trying to catch her breath while running instead of stopping. Troy finally caught up to her when they were running in between the tanned color sofa and the gold center table. He grabbed Gabriella by her jacket and pulled her towards him. Troy found her waist and and pressured his fingers there trying to tickle her. Gabriella screamed and jerked away but as soon as she tried she tripped over the sofa and fell backwards onto the floor. Troy grinned and knelt down to tickle her more._

_"Gotcha Montez"_

_After a few minutes of pure torture, Gabriella finally got enough strength so she slowly turned over using all of her strength that wasn't caught up in laughing. Troy had so much of a grip on her that he turned with her. His hands froze as he rested on top of Gabriella and looked deep within her eyes. This would be the second time Troy had been in this position. This would also be the second time that Troy wanted to be in this position forever but this would be the first time that Troy had kissed her._

_Gabriella was literally in heaven and this was no joke. Her hands mazed in his hair and pulled Troy closer to her body. This was the first kiss every girl in East High bragged about. Hell , this was better._

Troy awoke from his slumber when the car came to brake in front of their apartment complex. It took a moment to realize where he was but afterwards with much disappointment he patted Gabriella awake. She immediately a woke and followed Troy out the door of the car.

"Go strait to sleep after dinner, kids. Don't watch TV or work. Just sleep" chief said as the car backed out of the driveway.

The two teenagers went inside into the familiar surroundings and flopped on the bed. Troy's emotions were starting to ease down from the dream he had in the car. _That was crazy..._ Troy sat down on the sofa in front of the TV and looked at the carpet. _God it felt so real and so ... _He was at a loss for words..._perfect. _

"What'cha want for dinner?" Gabriella pulled Troy out of lalaland. He looked at her. _Aw...she offering me dinner...thats so sweet...whoa...I think I lost it_

"What do you want?" he asked back not exactly answering her question. She looked her the equipped cabinets. Everything was there. Pasta, sauce, bread, cereal, cooking utensils, silverware, bowls, plates , more food in the fridge and ... Gabriella found her choice. She held up the box of Macaroni and Cheese

"How 'bout macaroni" she suggested with a shrug. Troy smiled at her and agreed.

Troy snapped on the TV as Gabriella offered him a bowl of the finished macaroni. It smelt good. He looked at the tasty good and noticed pieces meat.

"Beef?" never had Troy tried Macaroni and Cheese with beef. He lived alone for most of his years and was pretty decent himself at cooking. Or so he thought. Troy had gotten used to his ghastly cooking that he had gotten used to all of it.

Troy tore his eyes off of the yellow macaroni in front of him and looked at Gabriella who was flipping channels on the TV.

She rolled her eyes , "Just try it". And he did. Troy took his fork and stabbed at his food including all the nicely roasted beef pieces. He examined it before giving it access to his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste of it.

"Holy Shit!" he exclaimed. Gabriella jumped.

"You don't like it?" she asked surprised. He shook his head vigorously.

"Don't like it?! This stuff his too sacred to be 'not liked'" he reasoned. Gabriella looked at him and raised one eyebrow. Troy took more and more from the bowl. He couldn't help it. The food was just SO good. _It tastes so Gabriella-ish..._he inwardly rolled his eyes at himself when the thought popped in his mind. _Yeah, I lost it._

The two quickly finished dinner that night having their share of seconds and third servings. They hopped into bed and it wasn't until they were in bed and tucked in fully that they realized how much they were tired. Troy and Gabriella slept almost instantly. Except not before neither could take in the presence of great friends next to them.

The next morning came too soon. Gabriella woke up at 5:30 and stayed up with her eyes closed. She hadn't recognize the hard ,smooth pillow that she was cuddling with but it the back of her mind she had a clear thought of what or who it was. The object shifted and every fact clear in Gabriella's mind. _Troy._ She opened her eyes and took in the sight of him in only his boxers, both of his arms wrapped around her protectively. She exhaled sharply at the sight of him sleeping. _He looks so dreamy. _She was facing him so it gave her a better view of him. Calm ,closed, eyes, perfectly shaped cheeks and jaw, and shaggy morning hair_ . _Gabriella put her traced from his right elbow to his chin and back up with her delicate fingers. She watched his eye balls underneath their lids roll slightly and soon enough Troy's eye lashes blinked open. Gabriella froze , her finger on Troy's cheek astonishing him more by each second they stared at each other.

"Er... Good Morning" she greeted. He smiled.

"Morning"

Troy reluctantly moved his hands from her waist breaking the tight embrace.

"You going in the bathroom first?" Gabriella asked after getting up and making the bed.

Troy broke his gaze from her night wear of short cotton shorts and purple tank top, and looked up at her face.

"Go ahead...I'll go after you" he said and stretched his hands upward releasing a yawn from his mouth. Gabriella smiled "thanks", grabbed her necessities to get ready for another day and entered the bathroom.

Back in the living room Troy sat on the couch and contemplated everything that was going on. He shivered slightly. The place was still pretty cold outside of the bed and or each other's arms. He smiled at the recollection of the thoughts and feelings that stirred inside Troy when she pleasantly woke him up. Her touch on his face was graceful and breathtaking. He had goose bumps now just replaying her finger slithering down his curved cheeks.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella emerged from the bathroom in skinny jeans, and green tank top. Her hair was let down making her look dang sexy and make up minimized to a streak of eye liner and mascara. Gabriella knew that she would have to wear a bullet proof jacket once she was at the FBI headquarters so she skipped putting something over tank top. She reached into her bag and pulled out a belt, and slid it around her hips. She pulled out a black gun, a requirement to have in a days work in the FBI, and stuffed it into her pocket. It fit perfectly the handle sticking out of the pocket just in case she needed to have a gun in an emergency. Of course, over her tank top Gabriella had her black tie.

After being immersed in Gabriella for three minutes Troy went to get ready himself and fifteen minutes later he was out and ready. He was wearing a simple blue shirt , jeans and over his shirt his tie symbolizing his membership in the FBI. He ,too, slipped a gun in arms reach in his back pocket.

They ate a light breakfast and headed out locking the door behind them , with all of their needs in hand.

At exactly 6:47 Troy and Gabriella arrived at the headquarters and walked through the doors. Instantly they were met with Stephenie.

"Good morning , Troy and Gabriella" she greeted somewhat sounding like she actually wanted to be here. " I have good news for you two this morning" she said. They both looked at her as they continued to walk to the meeting room that they were in yesterday. "The culprits of the kidnapping have sent us our first recording" Troy nodded as she spoke the good news.

"Can we track the e-mail?" Gabriella asked looking at Stephenie. The women in the red uniform shook her head. "We can't. Right now we don't know who it is , not even a single clue. All we know is that they know you two and everybody else," Stephenie reasoned. They three approached the meeting door and entered the dark room. Chief was sitting on a chair facing the door in front of a desk.

"Good morning you two. I hope you got enough sleep to last you sometime" he said. He voice was low and smooth. Troy and Gabriella knew that he had been pondering about something.

"This has been sent to us this morning," he pressed the rewind button. "I have not found anything on indicating where they are. Just listen to this". He pressed the play button on his computer. A muffled voice became clear. It was smooth, not what you expect when your hearing a kidnapper. Especially not what you expect when you are listening to the kidnapper of the first daughter, Leah.

"Didn't expect that coming did you?"the 'subject' laughed. "I bet you didn't." There was a pause, sort of like he was holding the blocking the speakers so that the recorder wouldn't catch anything. He started speaking again. "Hello Chief" he greeted. He probably knew that the FBI chief would be listening.

"Hey Troy, Hi Gabriella. Nervous on the first mission?"

The two froze. How the hell did the culprit know who was on this mission and even know anything about them?! They were forced to listen more despite how freaked out they were.

"I have a partner on this , Carlos, and I am Jack...Hey chief! Troy! Gabriella!" Carlos answered once again. There was a slight Spanish accent in his voice and it could clearly be picked out even though the voice came from behind Jack if that was really his name.

"Unfortunately, for Troy and Gabby , they could have gotten a better mission than this one. You know in Colorado the banks seemed to have been going down in stock. Too many robberies," voices in the background were heard but not exactly clearly " But, now since you have been assigned to this mission you've gotta do it. This one is too easy. All you have to do is find us. We will tell you what we want. You go fetch and bring it back to your owner," he ordered as if he were talking to a dog. "Oh! I have to add, be fast and _behave. _Leah, darling won't last long if you don't follow the rules" he threatened. Gabriella winced and shivered at the thought of what Jack was suggesting. Voices in the background became more louder but still not so clear unless you concentrate. Suddenly, the voices stopped , the recording ended.

"Can you play it with out Jack's voice?" Gabriella asked after settling down in a seat in the table. Troy sat down in the chair next to Gabriella. He was impressed with her and laid back to see where she was going with this. Chief pressed a couple of buttons on his computer and hit play again. They mostly listened to silence and indecipherable voices. All of a sudden clear Spanish language rung out through the speakers.

"Dos pez para Quince!" someone called out. "¡Bájese de mi propiedad!" another voice ordered. There was gossip, too. "¿Oyó usted? ¡El padre de Maria la consigue casado a un borracho mugriento!". It was like a town of which none of the three knew about.

There was more silence. This time the voices that came in Spanish was low and smooth talked like it was supposed to a secret. They did a pretty bad job of that.

"Por último nosotros estamos aquí. ..the mejor mercado de pez en México D.F.". Gabriella knew Spanish... she took a class in high school for it. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. _Best Fish Market huh? _She thought as she contemplated more on her work. Finally the most important words came out.

"¿Dónde está la chica?". _Where's the girl. _ That's it! She stood up from the table.

"They're in Mexico City"

**I know you probably think that this story is almost done but trust me IT'S NOT OVER. There is _so much _more. I think you guy's will like it... **

**The dang school started like three weeks ago and I felt like I was having frequent visits to hell. I gotta get it out right now. I HATE HOMEWORK... and I am sure that there are a lot of people out there who would agree with me.**

**Translations: **

**Dos pez para Quince! Means: Two fish for 15! **

**¡Bájese de mi propiedad! Means: Get off my property!**

**¿Oyó usted? ¡El padre de Maria la consigue casado a un borracho mugriento! Means : Did you hear? Maria's father is getting her married to a drunkard! Or something along those lines...**

**Por último nosotros estamos aquí. ..the mejor mercado de pez en México D.F. Means : Finally we are here...the best fish market in Mexico City**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter... more to come as soon as I can**

**I am trying my best... more than my best gotta tell you that**

**Love ya**

**P.S this is probably the longest note I have written...**


	6. Spur of the Moment

**Just so you know I started this right after I uploaded tot he fifth chapter and I DO NOT know when it is going to come out. So now, I really don't know when you are reading this which is probably what you know already so I don't have to say this which means I am completely wasting your time right now. **

**Well, then better get going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical... I think they don't need me nor do they want me to own them...Too dangerous for them...**

**Here goes nothing:**

The plane landed at precisely 12:46 and unfortunately it had to carry two teenage agents who were famished. Troy stomach let out a long, low growl. Gabriella smiled up at him. The two , only them, had left DC with passport and other necessities at 8:15. They had brought along two other agents for assistance. The plane wheels came to a stop and soon the doors opened. Passengers rushed out of the plane into the busy Mexico City International Airport **(don't know if it exists)**.

"Can we please stop for food somewhere?" Troy begged. Gabriella was very hungry herself but she could only wish she was in charge of answering that. "Don't ask me...ask them" she pointed her thumb to the buff men that were at either side of Troy and Gabriella looking like body guards. Troy turned his head towards the African American next to him. Troy gave him a pleading look which failed mostly because the man kept looking strait ahead but also because he was a little bit annoyed at how childish the two had behaved in the flight.

"Please please please, pretty please? You can have all my cherries if I buy the sundae!" Troy offered causing Gabriella to laugh out loud. "Come on-" Troy paused and looked at the man's name tag. "Jeff- I'm sure you can turn to your nice side," Troy said. "There going to be a lot of hot Mexican chicks running around that you could see while you eat that double beef, extra cheese, burger" Troy pushed talking in an octave higher. Gabriella next to him was in a downpour of laughter. Jeff continued to ignore and his desperate pleads. Troy finally stopped and gave in.

"Oh come on, Jeff!".

"Sir"Jeff started. "This is the first daughter's life we are handling." he reasoned wittily. Troy muted, there was no answer to that one. Jeff was right. Leah's life was at stake and her death will not be Troy nor Gabriella's fault ...ever. And Troy was not going to have Gabi loose her job once again because of him. The four went to the nearest passenger service table and waited in line. Troy looked down a little embarrassed feelings of sickness overcoming him.

"Hey, you okay?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked up, and felt locked up in Gabriella's chocolate prison.

"Yeah...I just feel so ...selfish" Troy said in a low voice for just Gabriella to hear. She smiled at him and soon enough released him from her brown lock up.

"Aw," she took him in her arms. "Everybody gets hungry sometimes, hon" she said. "You should see me when I have my chocolate passion waken up" he chuckled and Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes taking in the feeling on her head against her chest.

"Hello! How may I help you" a women with a distinct Spanish accent. They pulled back still a little bit flustered. Troy smiled.

"We were wondering where the best fish market in Mexico City would be located" Troy asked, still holding on Gabriella's hand and a smile. The lady's grin grew and she looked down to her computer. She looked up and gave them instruction to the fish market. The lady even gave them a couple tricks to

bargain with the merchants.

Jeff had called a taxi and directed the driver to a certain street. Taxis weren't allowed past Paraíso streets from there Troy and Gabriella will have to walk.

Gabriella knew Troy's eyes were on her while she skillfully watched the Mexican heritage go by. She could feel them raking the sides of her head and every where else they had landed. She hated to admit it but ,oh, how she loved Troy's eyes on _her. _Suddenly, his hand hugged hers and sent rays of energy though both arms. Gabriella willfully allowed him to lace there fingers together. She looked up to him and smiled. She cocked her head to the side and rested it on Troy's shoulder.

"¿Cuán largo tomará para llegar a la Calle del Paraíso?" she asked the driver. He looked up at her through the rear view mirror. He was surprised she knew Spanish.

"Veinte minutos, la señora" he replied back. Gabriella sighed , another twenty minutes. She took Troy's hand and began playing with it. Gabriella traced the edges of his hand ,felt the lines engraved on his palm, and the bundle of nerves that could be caressed on his skin. She began thinking of the weirdest. In all of Gabriella's life she had never had a relationship with anybody only Papi whom she had lost contact with. Not any single person at East High, no one in particular at the agency trained her self at in Albuquerque and definitely not someone a different gender as her. She just didn't have the time nor did she think she _wanted_ to make time. Gabriella thought, if she would ever loose her virginity if she kept her life orbiting around the agency. She wanted to loose her virginity but never would she loose the agency to something like that. For now, Gabriella could forget about loosing her virginity in this life time and keep the agency. _Unless...Unless I can find someone like Troy..._ She brightened up and looked at Troy who was scanning Mexico City. She smiled at him and forgot the thought. _Troy and I will just be friends and FBI partners. _Gabriella relaxed once again at the thought, she landed back on seat with a thud still watching Troy. He noticed her movement and looked back at her. Troy smiled and gave her hand a squeeze making Gabriella's grin grow wider. She moved her concentration back to Troy's hand and continued pressing tracing the his nerves that bulged out of skin. Gabriella wasn't always this girl-ish. She guessed it was because of all the thinking of the virginity. Every girl always wanted a guy, tomboy or not. Someone to take care of them, and their heart. Every girl ,tomboy or not, wanted love and coincidentally Gabriella was a girl, and tomboy, who also wanted love, who also wanted a boy for herself, for her heart. But Gabriella was in the FBI which would be the only impediment in her way.

Gabriella raised Troy's hand towards her face and closed her eyes moving her head forward stroking his hand with her lips. It wasn't a kiss and it surely wasn't a friendly touch. What just happened neither of them knew. Troy jerked his head to the side to see Gabriella with her eyes still closed, and her lips slightly puckered, indicating that she was still feeling Troy's hand on her lips. Troy promised himself to never wash his right hand again after she did that. He smiled at her hypnotizing figure. Troy took Gabriella's face in his free hand and slowly placed a lingering kiss on her head.

Gabriella's eyes rocketed open. She looked up at him... that was something she hadn't been expecting. Maybe Troy would have gotten a bit freaked out and pulled his arm away, or quit talking to her for a day or two but he doesn't. What did he do? He kissed her head. Why he had done that? Troy didn't even know.

Gabriella left the subject thinking it was a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing for him. For Troy is was the farthest thing from it. Nothing, _nothing _had ever happened between him and any girl before. Troy would as far as sweet kisses but any further would be exceeding his standards. Right now, he had just kissed the girl he had just gotten to know yesterday. If it was kiss today, what about next week. Troy closed his eyes, he wanted so much to just get rid of the thought of anything happening between the two except friendship but yet he wanted it all. Troy exhaled slowly, while he contemplated the number of girls he actually like. Troy didn't remember much, or at least, he didn't want to remember. He had probably _really _ liked a girl in first grade. Sarah Smith was the prettiest girl in Ms. Thomas first grade class and Troy had the biggest crush on her. Troy chuckled to himself that he only liked Sarah one day. Little Troy had gotten up the courage to ask Sarah to sleep next to him in first grade. She agreed happily.

When Troy got home that day he had bruises all over his legs all because he never knew that Sarah kicked in her sleep, or hogged the blanket, or rolled around so much that he if you tried to hold her hand when she sleeping the next second she would have rolled on top of you and plopped on the other side of you. Troy's lip were bleeding when he woke up from the nap and boy did his private hurt.

Troy never exactly looked at Sarah the same way. He remembered everything so clearly. It was one of those embarrassing moments for mom to tell your fiancé when looking through photo albums. Troy was so happy that he didn't have mother to embarrass him. Troy knew, though, there were times that he would go through all the embarrassing things that mom would do just to have her as his mother. He knew that he sometimes grew immensely jealous of other boys who complained about their mom and how they interrupted 'special' moments with their girlfriends. Especially, Ian McCarthy, he who was completely loved by his mother that anyone could tell that just by looking at the boy. Troy looked down at Gabriella who was gazing out the window. He smiled at her. Finally, he had found someone who he could compare to. Gabriella was an orphan, like he was, Gabriella was taken care of by the FBI, like Troy was, Gabriella was a virgin, like Troy was, Gabriella was in the agency, like Troy was. Troy didn't know when he had gotten so much lucky because the one he could finally compare to was Gabriella. _She was 'The One' _He thought and immediately blushed. He had never thought that Gabriella and himself would be a couple. He didn't want to start the mind battle on what he really felt for her so he ended everything with the thought: _Gabs and I are JUST friends. _

The taxi came to a stop at the verge of a **very** busy street ,filled with people bustling around. Everyone was either bargaining, taking pictures or selling. Things can go tot he impossible in the market in Mexico but never leave the fact that almost everybody would leave it ,satisfied.

The four agents , Troy , Gabriella , Jeff and Nathan all exited the car. Nathan paid for the ride and let the taxi zoom off back towards the airport. Troy and Gabriella led the four into the street. It was like the side walk of New York's busy streets except now , the sidewalk and doubled and took over the whole street. There was sounds of all kinds of things. People yelling at each other, a mother disciplining a child who had run off, money being exchanged and much much more. They both ransacked the street for any signs of criminal acts, particularly one which involved the First daughter of America.

"We have to continue going down the street before we can hit the main part of the market" Nathan claimed and all agreed. All four continued walking down the street dodging angry buyers ever so often. At last, another street connected to the Paraíso, this one being probably 5 times as laborious. No one would have noticed that Troy's phone was ringing if it hadn't vibrated on the third ring.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. The number was anonymous to Troy so he had no clue who called.

"Hello, Troy" a calm, soothing, devilish voice greeted him. Troy froze in spot when he heard Carlos' voice fill his ears. Gabriella stopped and faced him trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Where are you?" Troy asked Carlos' ,very slowly and almost threatening.

"No where you can't find" Carlos replied wittily. "I know where you are. I can see you" he said. Gabriella heard this and froze when she recognized the voice from the voice she had heard from early this morning. She looked at Troy searching for an emotion in his eyes.

Troy waited for another reply from Carlos. "Why don't you come to the red building to your right" he said. "We'll be waiting for you. But remember patience is valuable, but not enough for Jack and I to have it". Troy turned to his right and instantly promptly , Gabriella swiftly turned too. There in the second window to the left of the door of a red, three story building was a murky view of a man looking strait at them and on a phone.

After hearing a low chuckle from Carlos, Troy instantly hung up and dashed towards the building, holding Gabriella along side with him. They jumped over a cart of fish and even over a gypsy. When the two looked back at the window, no one was there just the oil stained glass. Jeff and Nathan stayed back confused at what was going on. Troy and Gabriella entered the building to be faced with a whole factory of fish chopping. Tables and tables were laid out, dead ,edible, fish piled up on top of them. Looking around , Troy and Gabriella found many chopping the fish's head off. They looked for a certain man ,entirely dressed in white, but that plan didn't make it. All of the men that were working were in white uniforms and a white cap. There were few that actually looked at Troy and Brie. Three to exact and those same three came ripping out of their white uniforms revealing the black suits underneath. Everyone stopped their work and stared at the generating commotion. Gabriella found a certain man, looking exactly like the body of the one in the window, going up the stairs. She pulled Troy by the hand a made their way to the stairs. Three-Fourths way there, Nathan and Jeff came storming into the factory. They handed Troy and Gabriella two bullet proof jackets. Taking in the lack of time, the two jetted upstairs after Carlos slipping on the jackets on their way. Up and up the stairs they went until they finally came to a locked door. Gabriella used all of her techniques to open the dang door but it wouldn't budge.

"Move over" Troy demanded and Gabriella obeyed. He rammed into the door making it collapse to ground. They were on the roof top now. Troy took Gabriella by the hand and raced themselves out of the stair case. All of sudden, bullet shots came piercing through the air aiming at them. They came out like tears and neither of the two knew where the bullets came from.

A shrill came from Gabriella as she fell backward with much force. One had got her. She threw her head back as the shocking pain began to subside. The aim was perfect , but the subject did not know that the jacket was bullet proof. Troy shot his arm out to offer his help and she gladly took it taking off a few feet ahead of him. Troy finally caught up to her as they rounded the corner of the building. They went through another outdoor aisle and reached the end. They burst through the opening with a seconds wait left.

But it was over too soon. Troy and Gabriella came through, just as a white helicopter took off from the ground. Through the window , you could see hopeless Leah, her mouth and hands tied up. Tears stains destroyed the beautifulness of her face. The air went wild ,as the helicopter began traveling away. Gabriella winced and drew Troy into an embrace. After they pulled back Troy noticed a piece of parchment coming down from the air. He ran to it pulling Gabriela with him. Troy knelt down, and unfolded the paper. On it was almost perfect cursive. It read.

"_Next time listen ,when we say "Don't be late"... if you really want your Leah ,darling, then you better study economics. We are on our way to Canada's financial capital. Better come quick ,see you there!" _

Gabriella and Troy studied the note and dropped it. They stared at the ground.

"Toronto"

**I wouldn't think that neither of them pay attention when your Social Studies teacher is blabbing about economics but I also didn't think that I would upload chapter 6 the day after I uploaded chapter 5. That tells you that I could be wring a lot! **

**Nothing to say here, so I am gonna go to bed. **

**Review guys, they make my day!**

**Love ya and Keep Smiling**

**Love, Laugh**


	7. Show Your Courage

**Once again, I am starting this the day after I uploaded Chapter 6 and I don't know when the hell I am gonna upload chapter 7. I made a couple of changes to the last two chapters. They are the names of the criminals. For people who have figured out the secret then all I can say is "You're a smart cookie!". I changed the names for new comers , or purely confused people who never did get the secret. The names were a dead give away, so I had to change them. Thanks for reading guys! Love ya**

**Getting on with it:**

A hopeless tear dropped from Gabriella's eyes as she saw the last glimpse of Leah, sobbing in the helicopter. It rushed away. The sun had dropped signaling that it was about 6-o-clock.

"What happened?!" Nathan called from the corner. Troy and Gabriella turned around and ran towards them.

"We've got to get to Toronto!" Troy ushered themselves back to ground level and headed back onto Paradise Street. They ran to the opening of Main Street and hailed a taxi. For a moment Troy looked like a hero. He was holding Gabriella's hand with his other arm waving smoothly for a taxi. He looked like a one of those "Stick to what you believe in" people who always protect people. Troy smiled. If Gabriella wasn't a tomboy then surely Troy would love to be her hero. Right now, he didn't think Gabriella needed one.

A cab pulled up next to them, splashing puddles of muddy rain to the side. The four climbed in to the car. Nathan was once again pushed into the front.

"Airport, please" Gabriella ordered politely. The driver nodded and zoomed a u-turn. Everyone was holding onto things trying not be flung out of the car. _Was this speed even allowed?_

Gabriella closed her eyes ,hoping not to see who this driver would kill in the next turn. When she opened her eyes 10 minutes later. She was at the airport. Without a moment to think, Gabriella dashed out of the car pulling her bag along with her.

"Take your jackets off. They are not allowed in the flight" Jeff stated and tugged at Gabriella's jacket. She eased out of it , followed by Troy doing the same action. There was no time to pause no time at all. All they could do was think about Leah's face and they began to thing once again on how much time. They sped into the airport going to the nearest check out with no line. Air Mexico.

"We need four tickets to Toronto ,Canada , NOW" Gabriella pressured the man who was behind the counter. He looked at them for a second as the four watched him 'doing' work.

"Well?" Gabriella asked. The man jerked his head back to the computer and typed some things.

"I'm sorry the only public flight to Toronto leaves Tomorrow. One had just left-" he looked down at his watch. "or is leaving in 7 minutes".

Troy lurched forward. " We'll catch it, thank you" he assured. Troy leaned over and pressed print on the man's keyboard. 4 tickets instantly came out of the printing slot. He grabbed them and gave two to Jeff.

"Wait! I need your passports!" he yelled but all four were off led by the two teenagers.

Troy and Gabriella jumped up the escalator , not caring if Jeff and Nathan's big bodies never let them go 3 steps at a time. By the time , Jeff and Nathan made it halfway up the two were already speeding the second level of the airport. They finally found the gate designated to Toronto, Canada leaving in 2 minutes. Troy and Gabi sprinted towards the ticketing machine and slipped their tickets in.

"Excuse me. We got a call from the front desk. I need to see your passports." a stern lady walked up to them. The two fidgeted around until they found their passports. Another one minute wasted. They gave them to the air hostess. She looked at them , typed something on her computer and her emotion softened.

"Here you go. Thank you for flying Air Mexico **(don't know if it exists****)**. Have a nice trip!" she wished them. Gabriella took the passports along with Troy's arm and dragged him into the long tunnel. At long last, they reached the end of the tunnel and entered the plain breathing heavily from running. The hostesses which were waiting on a couple of passengers were shocked when the two came so late yet so early. They ran passed the passengers tumbling over air hostesses who were too late in moving.

"B27, B27 , B27 , B27" Troy chanted , as if it were going to help find his seat. Finally they reached the 27th row and Troy plopped in seat B leaving the aisle seat for Gabriella. Both belted into their seat just as the flight began to go backwards. Troy smiled.

"Looks like we just lost are body guards!" Troy snickered. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"No, looks like they lost us!" she corrected and low-fived Troy's hand. Freedom at last.

This was going to be about a eight hour flight so the two might as well get some sleep. They will probably be up most of the Canadian night. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and his head on hers. They both dipped back into sleep for the second for who knows how long.

A soft 'ding' woke up Troy.

"Thank you for flying Air Mexico. We hope enjoyed your flight with us" an air hostess greeted happily.

"Gabriella, the flight landed. We are in Toronto" her eyes opened slowly and she lifted her self up from the seat after taking off the sleeping bag.

"Come on, let's go. We have to hurry" she said to Troy and grabbed her bag which carried both of their bullet proof jackets. Troy smiled and nodded at her. The two joined the line , growing impatient as every one _slowly_ abandoned the plane. Time passed on until Troy and Gabriella were finally outside the plane. The walked into Toronto Airport and looked around. They found a sign signaling to where baggage claim was and where baggage claim was is where the airport exit was. They had no clue where to go. Jack or Carlos usually called them about now and gave them a clue but it there wasn't anything. Both even checked if there were any missed calls on their phone. No can do.

Troy and Gabriella went down to baggage claim on the escalator more calmed down but inside they were jumping up and down wondering where and what the hell they were supposed to do. Troy looked at the number at which Carlos had called him in Mexico. It was gone. Troy slapped his hand to his head. _Great_.

"They hacked our phones, Brie" he confessed to Gabriella. She stopped and pulled out her phone again.

"Shit" she cursed. Gabriella closed her eyes and contemplated. She knew there was a lesson on how UN-hack a phone but the thoughts about Leah conquered all. She couldn't bring it back to her. Her phone vibrated in her hands. Gabriella looked down.

"One new text message" her phone alerted. She opened the message and read it carefully. Two words and an exclamation point popped right at her.

_Listen up! _

That was it , no more. She showed the message to Troy who grew equally confused. All of a sudden, Jack's voice filled the airport intercom.

"Can we have a Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez to the parking garage please." he repeated the announcement once more and it ended. Both ,now, understood why they had sent them a message ordering them to listen. It almost sounded like their names were Tory Bottle and Gabriel Monty. It sounded like he was drunk. Gabriella stiffened. He was drunk. Leah was with him.

"Troy, he's drunk" she explained. Troy's eyes widened he clutched Gabriella for dear life. Her phone vibrated again.

_Leah, darling, is waiting. Don't be engulfed in each other too much. _

The two jumped down the rest of the escalator, and headed strait outside of the airport. They ran as fast they could down the side walked. Before going underground ,Gabriella handed Troy his bullet proof jacket and he slipped it on, followed by Gabriella doing the same thing.

Skipping 3 steps at a time, they successfully made it to the underground parking garage. Different kinds of cars were filled in the **enormous** garage. All of a sudden, black blurs became clear surrounding Troy and Gabriella. Five huge men , dressed in black, encircled them. The two teenagers were now back to back ready for an ambush. Almost immediately, gunshots were heard, and bullets were headed strait for Troy and Gabriella. All five men were well equipped. The bullets weren't even half way to Troy or Gabriella , former than their own guns were out and used with better aim. Before long , two of the men were shot...dead.

"Why don't we make this fair and not use are weapons" one of the men said. Troy shrugged.

"Why not?" Gabriella confessed. Both slipped their guns back into back pockets. The two approached Gabriella while the strongest looking man headed strait for Troy. All I can say is , _insert violent fighting scene here. _

Gabriella smashed her hand right into the fist that was headed for her head. The man winced and instantly his anger flared. Gabriella twisted his hand towards his back and pushed him on the floor. All of a sudden another angry hand stung Gabriella in the cheek. She lost her balance toppled onto the cold cement floor. The man hovered above , cursing, adding painful punches, and occasional kicks. Blackness surrounded Gabriella , this man was vigorous ,forceful and way too much for Gabriella to handle. He was trained to fight with a man and he shared no difference between the men he had fought with and Gabi. Yet, she didn't collapse into unconsciousness. All of her strength came surging back to her when three words were uttered from Troy.

"Stay strong Gabriella!".

She jumped onto her feet and gave the wrestler one smack in the groin. Every man's weak spot which only a women could enslave. She looked around for Troy , but he couldn't be seen anywhere. Unfortunately , the wrestler ignored his pain and stormed for Gabriella. She grabbed the arm that was headed for her stomach and twisted it backwards pushing wrestler to the ground. She raised her hand over his head. She feel her hands burning underneath Gabriella's half finger gloves. The sensation caught up quickly as she forcefully lowered her hand impelling the man into insensibility. Gabriella was completely unaware of the second man who was now poising above her with a car bumper in his hand.

Troy ,finally, beat the inflamed man he was fighting with and ran back to where Gabriella was. He had nicknamed the man Fury because he was so tempered. Troy and Fury were fighting near Gabriella but Fury seemed to have a dominance over Troy which drove the two of them deeper into the garage. When he had left, Gabriella was hopeless underneath Wrestler and before he left her to them he had encouraged her to stay strong.

Right now, Troy was still running hoping and praying that his Gabriella had heard him. Whoa ...hold up. _His _Gabriella? He shook it off and began concentrating more on the current situation. There was no time to frolic around a romantic subject right now.

At last, Troy came through between two cars to find Gabriella in between two men. Wrestler was lying barely conscious underneath Gabriella while the other man ready to hit Gabriella with a car bumper. Emotion flashed through Troy. He raced for the man as the bumper came down lower. He was finally in arms reach. He grabbed him by the shirt and wrenched him back. Troy's anger was untamed and all of it was clearly publicized in his eyes. Troy rammed the man to the nearest pole.

"Never. **Never **attack from the back. Show your courage and approach from the front. _Especially , _when your fighting with a girl stronger than you. You are one coward Ruler Breaker. You should have gone to FBI training, then neither of us would be in this place" Troy fumed with venom in his breath. "Now beat it, asshole"

The man, now nickname Rule Breaker, was scared of the snake-like Troy so he scurried off. When Troy turned around Gabriella was running towards him. Both were breathing heavily.

Suddenly , a Honda Pilot zoomed out of the garage. A man in the window was looking at them and smiling an evil smile. _Jack_... Both sprinted off following the dark blue pilot. They were out of the garage and continued after the car. Their pace kept them on track but slowly loosing them . Abruptly, the Pilot swerved a right turn and it vanished. A license plate skidded off the car and up to their feet. Gabriella picked it up. They looked at each other and both knew where they were headed next.

It was 2 am so you could barely see anything through the night but what was on the piece of metal could very easily be pursued. The license plate's black letters clearly spelled out, _CHICAGO _and underneath it in small letters :

_Catch us if you can! _

**Wow, I just made three chapters for the whole weekend. I have got to keep this up! Anyway, nothing to say and I have to start my homework. **

**Love ya and Keep Smiling!**

**Love,Laugh**


	8. Racing Against Time

**Another week of school...another chapter I don't know when I am going to get out...another chapter that WILL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF! **

**Okay will I am not that sure abut the knock and socks but I am pretty sure that it is going to be a chapter. Hey, guess what?! I'm getting reading glasses! Oh YIPPE! **

**Hopefully you can see my _tint_ of sarcasm there. I am not so excited about it nor completely frenzy. Anyway, don't want to linger any longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical... I will put that on my resume and put my head own in shame, **

**Love your guy's support! You help me get through so much! Love ya**

**Shut up, Laugh and get ON with it:**

Gabriella thought of all the times she had caught Troy doing _weird _things , as a 6th grader would put it. For an 11th grader this kind of acting was...let's put it this way...normal. It was _just _a lip lock with a girl at the back of the school building, or the supply closet , or under the bleachers. What hit Gabriella the most was that every time there was a different girl every single dang time. Gabriella remembered the first time she had discovered him with girl.

_At age 16 , Gabriella walked down the halls of East High as happy has ever. It was her first day as a legal driver with a red convertible ,gifted from the FBI, to prove it. She skipped slightly trying to contain her excitement. It was the middle of seventh period, the last of period the day, and her Spanish teacher had sent her out to find more white paper in the supply closet. She finally found the door that had "Supplies" in red metal letters on it. She twisted the knob expecting to see shelves of supplies but instead, their was 16 year old Troy Bolton and 16 years old Melinda Crow in a heated tongue twist. _

_Disgust erupted through Gabriella when she found Troy smirking at her when the two pulled back._

Gabriella shivered as she pulled back from the memory. Melinda's horror struck

face spread a smile across Gabriella's face. Melinda was the girl of girls , probably ten times more than Sharpay. Disgust is something that corrupted Gabriella every time she saw her but she couldn't help but feel a tinge bit of jealousy which gave her all the reason more to hate Troy. Troy's attention always seemed to go strait to Gabriella. To annoy her, to weaken her, to hate her it was all for her. Giving Melinda attention like that made Gabi's blood boil in an odd way.

Gabriella turned her body to turn towards Troy form. He was casually looking out of the airplane window trying to see glimpses of the coming USA .

"Troy can I ask you something?" she confronted. He turned his head towards her softly smiled at her.

"Hit me." he dared her and listening for her question.

"Why did you " she paused searching for words. " Remember ,the I forget how many times, that I caught you with some random girl?" Troy looked at her sternly and nodded. " Why?". Troy straitened out and looked at television in front in him.

"I guess it's only thing that I don't like about the FBI." Gabriella raised her eyebrows unintentionally but her curiosity was publicized fully. Troy continued. "I always have to lie about who I really am" he stopped again ,now looking at Gabriella. " It's so hard. Doing all those things is the only way I can keep people out of my life outside of school...I think. "

Gabriella smiled in relief. She was amused at Troy's real reason as to why he was so different at headquarters than at school.

"Troy, you don't need to fake it." she reached out of the warmth in her blanket to cup his cheek. Another show of her the girl inside Gabriella. She smiled at him when he held her hand there not wanting for her to remove it. "I mean" she continued. " What you see here , is the really me. I am not just tomboy for school" Troy smiled at her connection. Gabriella was getting somewhere. Or Troy just had to catch up to her. She giggled.

"Just don't fake it, you have to know how good it feels to be you" Gabriella joked.

Troy and Gabriella were now facing each other in the plane to Chicago. Everyone around them disappeared. Troy moved himself closer to Gabriella.

"Understand?" she began caressing his cheek with her thumb. Troy nodded slowly. Silence followed. Each of them had emotions flowing through them crazily. Gabriella was immersed in his cobalt eyes while Troy found himself craving for chocolate once again. He licked his lips.

Never ,for Troy, have anyone's eyes been _so _attracting, not until Gabriella. Hell, no one has been so attracting and magnetic like Gabriella. He stared at her. Taking in every single detail of Gabriella's face. It wasn't he hadn't memorized it before. Troy took her hand and laced Gabriella's fingers with his. He placed their locked hands under the blanket to share more warmth. Gabriella looked up at him with a new hidden emotion as he looked at her with the same. What it was isn't yet cleared up to neither of them but whatever it was they knew it was a strong one. Whether hate, guilt, hurt, lust, admiration or love all they knew was that it was strong.

Troy wiped away strands of hair that were covering the full view of her eyes. He reached down and connected his right hand with her left, too. God, she was beautiful. Her was gorgeous and exoticness blew Troy right out of his senses.

"Can I kiss you?"

Gabriella nodded easily. Not even in seconds worth did she wait for Troy to lunge forward and press them both into a romantic kiss.

The plane landed an hour later. Neither had talked about it much, thinking it was for both of them a spur of moment thing once again. And both accepted that the fact to be the truth.

Gabriella jolted off of her seat of the plane and grabbed her bag.

"Troooy" she cooed to the sleeping figure of him. His eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sunshine!" Troy smiled. The next few hours could not be predicted and could include many deaths, injuries and who knows what, but what ever it was Gabriella seemed to have wiped the worry away. He stood up, after releasing himself from the ties of the seat belt, and stretched his hands up. Gabriella bent down and grabbed the back pack they shared.

Gabriella's phone vibrated. She opened to a new text message.

_You have until 6:45 to get out of the airport... _

Gabriella winced. "What time is it?" she asked. Troy flipped his hand over and checked his watch.

"5:55" Gabriella stuffed her bag into Troy's hands and pulled a change of cloths for herself and him.

"I think we have enough time so we've gotta get changed" she said looking at his watch again. "In Five minutes." She rushed in the direction of bathroom trying to get past all the people in line.

4 minutes to 6

Troy stripped himself in the bathroom and began changing himself

2 minutes to 6

Gabriella zipped her mini shorts up and buttoned up the last one on her red polo shirt. She slipped on the black tie and hustled outside of the plane's bathroom. Once out she saw a glimpse of Troy in his fresh cloths of a blue shirt and bright lime green shorts along with his FBI tie. Gabriella smiled, this is the Troy that she liked.

He approached her grinning.

"Like my choice of cloths?" Gabriella nodded with a similar grin

"But Troy seriously , we are supposed to be hidden". She reasoned. He shrugged.

"We'll manage" He grabbed the backpack from Gabriella. He checked the time once again.

45 minutes to deadline.

"We have to go" He seized Gabriella's hand and they sprinted out of the empty plane. They flew passed the connecting tunnel and into the Chicago airport. The daylight of the American sun shone through the windows as they scurried down the escalator. They finally came to immigration and stopped dead in front of a very long line.

40 minutes to deadline

They waited patience wearing down briskly.

35 minutes to deadline.

Still waiting...

25 minutes

Gabriella and Troy dash out of the security booths and gallop to baggage claim. _God Dang It the Chicago Airport is so damn huge!_

1 minute to dead line

Gabriella and Troy burst out of the front doors of the Chicago Airport. A familiar dark blue pilot zoomed past with ,once again, a smirking Jack in the driver seat. Anger flared through the two adolescent seventeen year olds. Troy hailed the next cab ushering it to park in front of them.

"Follow the damn pilot. Be FAST" Gabriella adjured. The back seat door came in with a slam and the car sped off.

"You know your going to have to pay for any damage caused and extra charge for pressure," the cab driver reminded them. They ignored him or so the driver thought.

A right, strait, left, more rights, two lefts and a dead stop in front of Lincoln Park Zoo. Gabriella grabbed the driver's hand and scribbled a number on it.

"Call this number. They will pay for you if mention a Gabriella Montez" she said a followed Troy out the door. They ran following Jack and Carlos. Leah was not with them at the moment. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of cash. He hammered it onto the desk. Gabriella was too stunned as well as the person behind the desk giving out tickets. She slid her fingers into Troy's releasing his angry fist into a calming clutch. Troy looked down at her. She nodded slightly at him and he looked down.

"For two please, and quick" she said to the lady. She smiled and printed out the tickets.

"Here's a Map of the zoo. Enjoy your selves!" the lady wished them and went back to her long gaze at her computer. Gabriella opened the map expecting to see a bunch map like structures that will help her come up with somewhere to go. Instead the answer popped out right in front of her.

_Our first stop is here! _

Intimate handwriting was sprawled out near the penguins. Gabriella began running to the penguins and puffins with Troy sprinting behind her. She stopped near the penguins ,catching a glimpse of the birds before Troy came up breathing heavily behind her.

"There they are!" Troy pointed and started to follow them once again. They went past the Birds of Prey and turned the corner. Jack and Carlos were seen by Troy and Gabriella going towards the Regenstien African Journey.

As soon as Troy and Gabriella were content with their pace at running a man in a Hawaiian t-shirt and tan shorts came speeding toward them. There was only one man ...no problem. They headed on their path strait ahead determined that this weak man would not put off their track. Troy and Gabriella put aside a moment to turn their heads and look at each other. Troy's fierce cobalt orbs matched the expression in Gabriella's chocolate ones. They had a plan A and back up written out for each of them in their eyes. A nod was all needed. The two looked back at their target. Surprise overwhelmed them. That is not good. Before them was an army of 6 men practically cyclones of the first one. There was only one choice left.

Troy and Gabriella split , Troy to the left and Gabriella to the right. They crossed each other on their way to their designated direction. The group of men split three and three.

Troy ran. What choice did he have? Where he was going was not distinct. He focused his attention on what was in front of him. At the clearing of the narrow path was a face not exactly new to him but Troy was still uncertain. The body stood their blocking his breakout. Troy grew closer and closer to him. The strange man became clear. It was Jack.

Now, Troy had seen Jack before but only the back of him or a quick glance through a car window. That didn't count. Troy's eyes widened at his face. The dang face wasn't new, it was there somewhere in the back of his mind. Troy dug within the depths of his bottomless mind. No can do. It just didn't click.

When Troy was a couple of feet away from Jack , he dashed away daring Troy to follow him. Troy took the evil man's dare and ran faster trying to catch up with Jack. All of sudden Troy became aware of his body. He was loosing breath , growing weak. He had past his comfort rate and reached ultimate zone a long time ago. Looking around him , he searched for Gabriella. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Jack was entering the Kovler Lion House right now with Troy struggling to catch him to him. _Come on Troy. This is not your limit. _Troy pushed himself to maximum ,when he felt like he was flying.

Troy looked behind him checking to see where the men in Hawaiian attire were. Like Gabriella, they were no where in sight. Fear donned upon him. What if the all six of the men were now after Gabriella. Troy scanned everywhere for any signal of Gabi except in front of him. Before fear could conquer him. Troy had been smashed to the tree. A wet substance instantly came oozing out of Troy's head. He touched his hand to his forehead. No pain was detected by Troy's conscious but the blood progressed intensely. This couldn't stop Troy. He jumped onto his feet and ran the remaining way to the lion house ignoring the dizzy feeling that disturbed his concentration. He entered the building. Tourists were watching the big cats while Troy zoomed through. In the corner of his eye he found a familiar girl's face. A face that should be familiar to all of America. Leah. A crying , helpless Leah was tied at the mouth and hands. Troy changed his direction and ran towards Leah but she seemed to be going farther and farther away from him. Before Troy knew it , she was gone and her figure was replaced with Carlos'. So now Troy had a new target. He began following the man past the tigers, pumas, and servals .

Finally, Troy came into another part of the building which signs identified it as the Home of the Cougars. A loving face came to meet with him. It was Gabriella.

"Did you find them or just anything" Gabriella breathlessly asked. Troy stopped in front of her still eying Carlos as he ran off. A piece of paper flew out of his back pocket. Troy nodded and linked hands with Gabriella. They sprinted together to the piece of very thick paper. Once they approached Troy picked it up.

The piece of paper was the emblem of Washington State University. A cougar.

3 hours later , Gabriella sat on the seat of a private jet that was carrying her and Troy to Pullman , Washington. Home of the Washington State University. She fiddled with the paper that had once been in the hands of Carlos. She inspected it closely tracing the lines of the cougar head. Suddenly apart of the paper literally chipped off. She looked at it clearly confused. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing.

The Hong Kong flag.

Gabriella stood up. "We have gotta get to Hong Kong! Redirect the flight!" she bellowed.

**No words to say...**

**Love ya and Keep smiling**

**Love Laugh**


	9. Making My First

**No words to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical...let us not linger over the sad subject any longer**

**Chapter 9, The chapter's name I do not know yet, but I will get by the time I finish typing this chapter...:**

Troy looked at Gabriella. The gash on his head was just covered up and he was still feeling a little bit tired from all the running. He found Gabriella's figure running over to him. She appeared very frightened on her face. Gabriella gave him the thin piece of paper. Troy looked at her before at the paper. His reaction was resembling Gabriella's. Eyes widened and mouth slightly open.

"This is the Hong Kong Flag!" Gabriella nodded vigorously.

Th plane did a sudden turn ,tilting to the left side. Gabriella lost her balance and fell over onto Troy. He caught her just in time before she fell to the ground. The flight once again came to a aligned travel. Gabriella plopped onto the sofa next to Troy.

"I hope we are not too late..." she said as she eased her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy reached for her hair and twisted his fingers in it. He gently stroked her hair, somewhat pulling her into somnolence.

"Yeah, me too". Troy readjusted his position to make more comfortable for both of them.

"Our flight has been redirected to Hong Kong." the captain confirmed over intercom.

Soon enough, Gabriella and Troy were overwhelmed by sleepiness that they had to really struggle to stay awake. Neither of them couldn't go to sleep, now in the hard times that they were going through. Gabriella was the first to get up leaving a disappointed blank space on Troy's lap. She went in to the bathroom to wash her face.

Five minutes later Gabriella came out of the bathroom with a new fresh face. She walked to her bag and pulled out the laptop the FBI had given Troy and her to share.

"Let's do some research" she suggested and set the laptop on Troy. He nodded at her and started the machine. Gabriella was once again next to him watching the computer. It started up giving Troy and Gabriella the desktop. After opening up a search engine Troy typed in "Hong Kong" in the bar. He pressed enter and instantly the screen went white and results came up. Troy clicked on the first result. To right of the screen was a twinned picture of the one that fell out of Carlos' pocket.

"At least we know that we are now going to the right place" Troy stated. Gabriella simply nodded and smiled. She stared the page sucking up words as she read.

"Go down, please". Troy looked at her stunned. He had barely gotten past the third sentence of the first paragraph. She looked back at him and smiled. "Go down please" she repeated. Troy pulled out of his surprise and pressed the down button on the keyboard.

Ever few seconds Gabriella ordered Troy to go down. Finally Troy gave up trying to read anything.

When she finished reading , Troy looked at her waiting for the facts.

"Hong Kong is one of richest cities in the world. It's population rises to 6.94 million ,last recorded in 2005. Official languages are Chinese and English. It is the worlds eleventh largest trading center. Lastly, 3,900 international corporations have been established in Hong Kong," Gabriella educated. " Thats all I think is important". The two contemplated hard.

"How the hell does Hong Kong connect to every other city we have been to?" Troy asked a little irritated. Gabriella shrugged and gave a muffled " I don't know" as she collapsed next to Troy.

"This is crazy!" Troy exclaimed. Now this ordeal was on his nerves and boiling. Gabriella slipped the laptop on her lap and pressed on the search bar. The blinking line indicated she was allowed to type. She typed in ; Mexico City , Mexico, Toronto ,Canada, Chicago, USA, and Hong Kong ,China. Gabriella pressed enter and inspected the results. She let out a sigh of failure.

"I think we just have to wait" Troy growled at her words.

"What is this?! 80 days around the world except with a crook who actually dares to steal the first daughter and succeeds and also includes two FBI teenage agents that are just on their first damn mission" He trailed off. Lucky for Gabriella , she didn't have to pull him out of his trance. The turbulence could do that. For both of them.

The plane shook violently. It dipped a couple of times into the depths of the atmosphere. It went wild.

"Seriously! What's wrong?" Gabriella asked the air hostess who's hair had fallen out of it's perfect little bun.

"The captain! He's unconscious and there is no back up on this plane" She yelled.

Troy and Gabriella's heart trembled at her diction. Troy was the first to jump. He scurried towards the front of the plane and opened the door to captain's room full of buttons. In front of the first controller was a male servant who is desperately trying to take over the plane but is failing disastrously. Troy charged up to him and waited for his attention. Once he got, Troy ushered the servant out of the seat. "Move over!" he ordered. Instantly ,Troy took over the plane stabilizing it almost immediately.

Back with Gabriella, the whole jet was a havoc. She began using her cleaning skills effortlessly. She started with the turned over sofa.

It took about two hours to get the jet into a normal environment. Troy had constrained the plane at a constant altitude the whole time. Gabriella changed once again into another pair of cloths knowing that it has exceeded a twenty four hour period she last changed. Once she was in a new pair of cloths and smelling descent of her velvet tuberose scent. She entered the captain's room where Troy was flying.

"Hello ,Captain" she greeted. He looked to her direction and smiled. Gabriella sat down on the seat next to him. "How's it going?" she asked. She looked at the earth below them, admiringly.

Troy looked at her once again his grin still on his face. "Pretty good" he replied shortly focusing on the controller. Gabriella once again continued to gaze out the window. She looked at Troy.

"Mind teaching me?" she asked.

Instantly Troy had a reply. "Sure, come here" he got out of the seat with his hands still on the controller. Gabriella breamed and sat carefully on the chair. Troy put his arms around Gabriella and his hands covered hers on the controller.

"Now that right there" he said pointing to a lever. " is the power lever". He went on talking about airplanes and everything he learned during that kind of training.

It wasn't too long before Troy and Gabriella realized what position they were in. Gabriella breathed in Troy's strong, manly scent. He was too close, so damn, dangerously, close. She could feel the sweat leaking for Troy's palms on her hands.

Troy grew silent , he stopped talking. He deposited her scent through his nose into his lungs. Troy looked at her face and leaned forward to place a wet kiss on Gabriella's neck.

It hit them right then. Gabriella pounced up hitting the 'auto pilot' while at it.

"You' d make a great tutor B-" Troy's lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue begged for entrance and Gabriella accepted willingly. The two began the dance of tongues. The heat was unbearable each starting to feel the new feeling of crave. For Troy, this was first session that he had not faked his passion. Gabriella's arms snaked around Troy's neck pulling them into a deeper kiss. Troy gripped her hips. The tantalizing energy that Gabriella was invoking inside him was huge.

A muffled beep filled the pilot's room yet Troy and Gabriella kept their kiss alive.

"Sir?" an air hostess asked over intercom. Troy pulled back from the kiss for a split second to give the lady a incoherent response. Then he plunged his lips back onto Gabriella's waiting ones. She smiled into the kiss.

"Is Gabriella there with you?" the lady asked.

"Yup"

"The chief called. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Sure" There was a pause indicating that the lady was connecting the lines.

"Gabriella? Troy?" the chiefs voice uttered.

"Yes, sir" they chorused, following the same pattern of kiss...talk...kiss more...talk less...kiss more.

" At ease. How is the mission going, kids?"

"Perfect" Gabriella moaned.

"Getting onto something?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Troy agreed, though the question was still a mystery to both of them.

"Where are you right now, guys?"

"On a plane"

Silence. Chief didn't say anything for a few moments. Troy and Gabriella continued their sexual conversation, kicking it up an notch.

"You guys do now that there are cameras on that FBI private jet that connect directly to the headquarters"

Troy and Gabriella sprang apart. Gabriella flushed deeply while Troy nervously ran his fingers through his caramel hair. Chief chuckled , low and hearty.

"Good luck ,kids,". He hung up.

Gabriella and Troy stayed for awhile just staring out the window of the plane. After a couple of minutes, Gabriella spoke first.

"I better go" she suggested. Troy nodded. He wanted to say something. Say that he loved it, that it he would want to do again sometime. He wanted to take the fact of that being his first sensual make out session out of his face and act normal. But instead he nodded and let her leave.

Troy went back to his seat in front of the controller and sat down contemplating on what just happened and what he would do about it. Before he could forget completely about the kiss , Gabriella came back.

"Troy?" Troy immediately turned around.

"Thanks" she said with complete gratitude. "...for making my first". Troy smiled.

"I should thank you" . Gabriella smiled broadly as his words entered her ears. She came up to Troy and knelt down and before she left the room she gave him a loving peck on the lips.

Troy enclosed his hand around the controller with a smile on his face.

Gabriella slowly exited the plane with their backpack with her. She waited for Troy to emerge out of the plane as well. Their time was at the verge of blowing because of the mistake the had made earlier.

Troy stepped out of the plane a few minutes later with a water bottle in hand. Gabriella grinned at him as she did earlier.

"Ready for Hong Kong?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, I am ready. So ready that Hong Kong should be ready for us!"

The continued walking out the airport totally clueless of where they are supposed to do. So they waited. Out in front of the airport they waited for any signal directing them n where to go.

Hours passed by with Troy and Gabriella not noticing the time. 1 , 2, 3 hours go by. Right now, the two have taken a seat heads leaning on each other. The night seemed to have grown darker. Three more hours went by.

At 6:34 am in Hong Kong timing ,Gabriella heard a loud jet pass by slowly. Crowds formed around trying to see what the cause of this disrupting noise would be.

"Troy" she patted Troy's sleeping figure , on her lap. "Troy woke slowly. Gabriella smiled at him. He stood up and stretched a prolonging stretch. Meanwhile, Gabriella strutted over to the the crowd. She looked up ,searching for the jet.

An arm dropped around her shoulders followed by a lingering kiss on her forehead. When Gabriella opened her eyes Troy stood next to her , his face an inch away from hers.

"What's up?" he asked still looking Gabriella. She pointed to the sky.

A white ,long jet flew in circles around the airport and attached to it was a banner. In English ,blue ,capital letters the banner read:

"_Osaka Japan...Your number one place for vacation! Don't be late!" _

**No words to say ...**


	10. Don't You Know?

**I have no words to say except : ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

**Chapter 10: Don't you know?**

Booking the flight from Hong Kong to Osaka ,Japan was easy. It was the tiny detail of catching the flight that Gabriella and Troy had to work at. The flight was waiting for them and waiting is limited especially with an impatient captain that is just waiting to get home to his wife. Finally at 7:12 the two teenagers stepped onto the plane , seated and buckled themselves to the soft cushioned seats.

Instantly, both wandered off in to slumber land. The tension was killing them and it seemed traveling to the depths of your mind wasn't going to help. They needed the sleep.

A couple hours later the flight had landed in Osaka. The streets were wet. It had been raining. Puddles of murky water littered the road in random places. Troy and Gabriella were headed to the nearest and best restaurant to get a some food before flying off to who knows where.

The two teenagers entered a Japanese restaurant of which they knew that spoke English. It was lighted in a deep red color light. The cushioned seats were black with red polka-a-dots and here in there were rips in the smooth leather showing a little but of yellow inside. Tall green plants stood in aimless positions all around the restaurant.

"Two please" Troy stated showing two fingers to the waiter. The man nodded and smiled , gesturing them towards a certain table. As Troy and Gabriella walked through the building they passed the bar. Drunkards hung from the stools trying to keep themselves pure but failing miserably. A grim man sat alone at one of the tables right in front of the bar. He chugged down a bottle of beer , focusing his intoxicated eyes at Gabriella. Fear washed through Gabriella settling at the bottom of her stomach. It churned rapidly. Gabriella gasped at the horrendous images that unknowingly settled in her mind. She latched arm around Troy's and held hard. The waiter had finally showed them their table , seated them and gave the two their menus. Gabriella began growing cautious of her surroundings. Two holes were being dug at the back of Gabriella's head representing the drunk man's eyes on her. Sweat oozed out of her hands which she easily wiped off on her jeans.

_Okay , Gabriella just breathe. _She directed herself. _You'll be fine. Inhale...Exhale _Gabriella assured herself by chanting and breathing along with this. It didn't help. The waiter came back to the table to take the order.

"You ready?" Troy asked Gabriella. She hadn't even taken one look at the menu.

Gabriella shook her head , "Order for me , please" Troy nodded and placed the order. Meanwhile , Gabriella's feelings intensified. Terrifying images of settings and happenings played in her mind that took her to the most remote places of hell. Nervous sweat covered her body as the unperceived scenes displayed over and over again. Where they were coming from, when they happened, what they are; were all unknown. She sinked into another vision.

_She screamed as the belt whipped her skin. Blood oozed from the long cut that had been left as a mark. An evil laugh sounded through the dark bedroom. The belt came back at her again like a snake pouncing on a unsuspecting mouse. Gabriella screamed once again. The six year old tried to get through the man's grasp and out the balcony but it wouldn't do. This time the belt snaked around her back and slapped harshly onto her bare stomach. Gabriella yelped in agony and fell to the floor. Her only undergarment covered body was red and sore from the many lashings she had gotten from her father. _

"_please" she pleaded helplessly. Blackness surrounded Gabriella as a metal hit her head hard. She drowned in the darkness. _

Gabriella gasped at the unreal memory. But then how could be a memory? Gabriella had to admit it was a memory , maybe a dream that she had forgotten about. Her face grew red, her heart swelled, her body trembled, and tears formed in her eyes.

An arm hung casually around her shoulder and Gabriella broke. She heaved herself into Troy's arms and wept silently and carelessly. This wasn't normal, this wasn't Gabriella. The strong, tomboy Gabriella. This was that abused six year old that had nobody.

"Brie?" Troy tried to have her look at him and tell him what was going but she refused.

"Please" she begged. "hold me". Troy couldn't reject this. He immediately flung his arms around Gabriella and kept them there. By planting lingering and lovable kisses on her and stroking her hair , Troy attempted on comforting Gabriella and yet he didn't know if it was helping.

Gabriella's voiceless sobs soon turned into sniffles. Troy tugged on her until she faced him. Her body gave out and rested her weightless body on Troy's shoulder. Her arms slithered up and curled around his neck. Tears were endless,now. The phase of sniffles and been long gone. The waiter arrived with a plate full of luscious edibles. He approached with a broad smile but when his eyes rippled over Gabriella it turned into a worried expression. Troy gave a smile one hand still on Gabriella's head and gestured so the waiter would know where to put the food. The man nodded, placed the food in front of him and naturally walked back to the kitchen. Troy looked back at Gabriella and his frown disappeared.

"Ella, what's wrong?" he asked expecting no reply. He got what he anticipated for: no answer just a tighter embrace. Troy returned.

"Ells" he said adding another pet name. "come one ,hon, you gotta eat". He insisted. Finally , he had her sit up but still supported by his arm. Troy took a silver fork and twirled the tasty noodles around it. Then he stabbed a piece of chicken. Troy was not going to let her get out of Osaka without a full stomach. He insisted on her eating until she gave in. Troy slid the fork in and waited until she took the noodles. Gabriella chewed on the food and swallowed. She stared in Troy's eyes and gave him a thankful smile. She wiped her face. The restaurant was quiet and empty. The bar was only tabbed with a couple people who seemed to come here often. For Gabriella, the man who she saw earlier was forgotten but that man could not forget her.

Gabriella cupped his face and impelled forward pressurizing her lips on hers.

It ended too soon for Troy to get a chance to deepen the kiss. Gabriella pulled back gave Troy a mouthful to eat from his plate.

Troy looked at Gabriella while chewing the last bite of his meal. He took one sip of water not caring of how dirty it was. It was her who made him do these things

A low, hiccuped chuckle came from behind them. Gabriella turned around to face those drunken dark brown eyes that came frightened her. Gabriella gasped and clasped Troy's hand.

"You're verry seexxxy" the man slurred. He moved dangerously close to Gabriella and touched her hand. "I have a hotel room" he hiccuped. Gabriella's confidence grew now. She realized that this man was drunk and incapable of harming a strong girl like Gabriella. She stood up.

"Gabriella" Troy scolded sharply. He was deathly afraid of loosing her right now and it would be easier if this could be done with out any violence included. She ignored him. Gabriella brought her hand up and smashed his nose with her forceful fist. He fell to the flour unconsciousness immediately over taking him because of his inebriated state. Gabriella pulled Troy up and headed over to the counter where they could pay the bill. They did so and headed out of the restaurant. It was raining. Scratch that- it was pouring. People were crowding around the sidewalk trying to get under cover. Gabriella shivered and her hand throbbed. Troy enveloped Gabriella in his arms and held her close. They stood in a corner still blocked to the road sharing their warmth.

"Who was he?" Troy asked softly into her ear tickling it. Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know"

He grew paranoid as the face kept popping in his intellect. Troy hated it but a foreign reverie sinked into eyes and played.

_Six year old Troy ran as fast as he could. He was following him , Troy knew it. He wasn't going to leave Troy alone unless he got what he wanted and what he wanted was an temper release. Troy didn't know though who the hell this man was. This man showed up in at his apartment when Gilbert, Troy' s temporary guardian from the FBI, wasn't there. He was drunk and wet. Immediately Troy fled from the apartment when the man attempted to enter the building. Troy's heart pounded his chest as he ran past the empty, wet streets of downtown Albuquerque trying to go somewhere to be safe. He turned the corner into a dark alley. Big Mistake. Before he knew it Troy was cornered against a green trash can and the red brick wall. The drunk man had red eyes. Red poisoned eyes. His belt was held like a snake and the snake lashed out. _

Gabriella felt Troy's grasp on her grow tighter. She scrunched her eye brow in confusion and slowly pulled out of his embrace. Troy looked at her with pain soaked eyes calling for her to come back to him. She obeyed willingly. Her embrace was complemented with rocking back and forth comforting both teenagers in their own ways. Gabriella felt a drops on her hair. She looked up and around and noticed that the two had parted from the group and now in the middle of the alley road. Their shed of warmth continued as rain poured down showing no trace of stop. Gabriella looked at Troy. His red edged eyes were wet. Gabriella put her hand on his wet cheek softly caressing his skin. She looked back at him and the same fear that filled Gabriella a half an hour ago fell into her now. Troy and Gabriella clutched each other for life shedding the pain that they had kept to themselves all seventeen years. They were alone until each other.

"Are you crying?" Gabriella said the weeping tone set in her voice. Troy shook his head; no. Troy stared at her and gave up. This was too much to keep in. When the chance came he wasn't going to let go. _Not this time...there is too much of a expense if I don't do this..._

He nodded and soon after Gabriella nodded along because she too was crying. So, the couple stood there in Osaka, Japan on the alley road in the pouring rain, and in their pouring emotions.

Gabriella's phone vibrated and started it's ring tone four hours later as Gabriella and Troy laid down together on a sofa in the FBI private jet.

"Hello?" a sleepy Gabriella muffled. Silence.

"Heelllooo?" she slurred on a sleepy tone. Gabriella was annoyed. Tear strains still were evident on their cheeks and they had dried off.

"It was pretty mean to do that to your elders, Gabriella." Carlos' voice corrupted the whole phone line. Gabriella shot up ,faltering Troy's lazy arm that encircled her. She waited for an answer.

"I can just tell you where we are off to next but that wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?"

"What?"

"The captain's room is empty, Gabs. It's you guys who are running the plane"

"What is that supposed mean? Troy and I have to search the ends of the Earth for you guys?" she spat.

"Well you can do that or wait for another text message" the phone beeped. He had hung up. It vibrated again and sang. Troy had waken by now and he sat up. He watched Gabriella's frustrated figure ransack her phone for the new text message. Troy propelled forward and caught her ear in between his lips. Gabriella froze and at this Troy took the power to rid the phone out of her hand and measure directly on top of her.

"Troy" she moaned. "please" she begged but her hands thought otherwise and traveled into his hair. Troy had moved on to her lips, enveloping them in loving kisses. Gabriella smiled into the smooches. _One more...just one. _ And the kisses doubled and tripled. _Hell, who is counting? _

"Troy" she finally pleaded. "Come one we have to go" She faltered a bit at the end as he let her go. Suddenly, the plane began to move. It lurched forward on it's wheels. Troy looked at her as if she knew something. Gabriella pulled the sheets off of her and walked cautiously towards the control room. She opened the door and gave out a breath of relief. The former captain of the jet smiled at Gabriella widely.

"Where are we going, Captain?"

" Los Angeles , California"Gabriella glared at him. " What? I thought I could help...you guys looked _busy_" he said.

"Speaking of which," Troy led Gabriella back where they were on the sofa. On her way, Gabriella picked up her laptop and set it on her lap once she sat down. Troy groaned.

"Troy we've been through this before...what's more important Leah or-"

"Yeah , yeah I get it" he confessed. Gabriella smiled and pecked him on the lips assuring him that what he started could be continued.

"For the time being, it's Leah that matters." she brushed his tangled hair to a satisfying look. Troy pulled her into his arms so both of them were cuddling with no air spaces in between. Troy bent his head down brushing his lips across his shoulder back and forth. Now and then , he placed open mouth kisses on a spot then continued his pattern.

Inside of Troy and without awareness; a new, unfamiliar emotion settled in his blood circulating throughout his body as his heart pounded the blood, treasuring the new emotion. He didn't know that was happening. Heck, most of the world has no clue what is going on in their body this very second.

For Troy, he didn't know that he was slowly and freely sinking into the unpredictable depths of love. Love for Gabriella

**High School Musical 3 rocked! I went to see it the day after it came out. Oct. 25...was great!**

**Hope you all have a chance to see it. It's worth your time...**

**Love ya and Keep Smiling**

**Laugh**


	11. That's Final

**You would have to carry a wheelbarrow out of this place if you want to carry my apologies for being this late. Just a note to inform everyone: This stroy is nearing it's end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical ...or the The Shilla hotel**

**Chapter 11:**

_Leah looked at the floor of her red, white and blue dotted carpet. Her eyes shone. She shifted on her bed, slightly moving in the curtains that hung from metal bars. Gabriella and Troy sat across from her, at least fifty feet away from each other, unable to bear each other's presence ,just barely. The DC sun bombarded the room, coming in and taking the place of any unnatural light. It was the only light that existed her room. It gave a view of her sorrowful face and little of anything else. It was like those old summer days , in the 1600s, where there were no light bulbs and the wooden lodged houses lighted up with only what the sun provided them._

"_I didn't choose this , you know." she said ,quietly. "I didn't deliberately want to be the first daughter. ," her voice had broken, now. "I didn't choose this life!" _

_The ego flames had stopped Troy and Gabriella from comforting her, just because they hated each other. They sat there looking at her in pity.

* * *

  
_

Gabriella grimaced at the memory and fell back onto the black leather seats, in the taxi. It was raining in Korea, no more like pouring. The streets were full of lazy vehicles, traveling at three miles per hour and exhaling black gas that drifted into the air. Troy sat beside her ,caressing her hand which did lay intertwined in the middle of them.

Los Angeles was now in their past. Long gone and forgotten except for one thing. A new trust. Leah was alive. They had seen her, and spoken to her but her figure was extremely painful to look at. There were dark circles under her eyes, multicolored bruises painted repulsively along her arms,her cloths were stained with blood and her face with scratches and cuts of all sizes. Although, the minutes with her were minute, the message was passed along to Gabriella and Troy clearly well. Leah had given up hope on life. She wanted to die. Leah was welcoming death , she was inviting any thing that would lead her on the path strait to death. Leah's life was now equal to the pains before death.

It was in the Airport terminal that they had saw Leah. Sitting there like another citizen of California. Before they could even get closer to her, the next train emptied out and Leah was gone.

_'Seoul Korea' _was etched on the wooden bench Leah was sitting in. Like the other times in Mexico, Toronto, Chicago, and Osaka they sped off to Seoul, not even for a second worrying about their belongings except their handy-dandy Jansport backpack.

Now, they were just getting in Seoul, Korea. Losing hope by the minute, starving for the past who knows when days and emotion filled. Gabriella and Troy had barely spoken to each other, yet their teenage hormones seemed to do a lot of it. It seems though, their work pushed everything to the side. At night, or simply put 'When they slept' , their dreams caused them sweat and a lot of persuasiveness. Gabriella didn't give anything to her self, she was putting off the thing that really needed most of her attention but she can only do so much putting off. Time always comes.

Troy ,on the other hand, couldn't sleep nowadays...er.... nights..whenever he tried sleeping. The thoughts overwhelmed him. The only girl that he'd touched was one that threw herself at him but Troy was smart enough to know not to catch everything that is thrown. Gabriella was different , caught up in work and others, like him. It took no time for Troy to realize that Gabriella and him could be well as best friends while they hated each other. Troy never found any reason for his sleeplessness. It was starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

Gabriella stepped out of the taxi, closing her eyes briefly while her body adjusted to the rain droplets that instantly soaked her hair. She inserted her hand into Troy's awaiting one and followed him up the stairs to a tall building, a hotel.

'The Shilla' , in black letters, was scripted on everything in the building. The pillows, blankets, television set, computer, bathroom soaps, and everything else that was in it's building. After checking in, Troy and Gabriella went to their designated shared room, with one bathroom and two twin beds. There was marble tile flooring that made it easy to slide across it and over to the window that gave Troy and Gabriella a perfect view of all of Seoul. Instead of seeing the vast urban area, Gabriella plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She let the tears fall, as unconsciousness took over her.

* * *

Gabriella spooned her potato dumplings , picking up the same ball and dropping it again. It has been over a week since the two reached Seoul and they reached no new instruction from Jack and Carlos. No text message, phone call or riddle that shared remotely of where to go. So Troy and Gabriella stupidly sat in Seoul , rarely speaking to each other. Both ordered food but most of it would go into the trash. Tears were shed even for Troy. Living like this, so far away from home made a new ache carve out in their heart. One that needed a family to subside, one that needed love but neither of them knew that love was just locked away where they kept. They didn't know love could be as close a the bed five feet away from yours.

Gabriella stood up and hurriedly tried rushing out of the dining area. A new swell of tears sprouted in her eyes.

"Gabriella!" Troy called after her. She ignored his plead and made it past the tables and chairs filled with gaping people, into the lobby. Troy raced after her leaving his untouched plate behind. He found her running towards the main entrance so he galloped behind trying to dodge other visitors. Troy caught up with her soon enough, right outside the doors in the all too normal , pouring rain. They were drenched in a matter of minutes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Troy I can't just sit here while Leah is being tortured by some bastards," she said. "I realized this is really my fault. This , predicament. I don't have any hope left, and I hate my self for it". Gabriella stepped back and Troy followed. "What I do right now is probably now the best choice but the rest of my family is dead so I'd rather be with them than ruin my whole country's future". With that, Gabriella ran into the middle of water flooded streets.

It took a moment for Troy to realize what she was doing. She was running away. It took half a moment to realize how much she meant to him.

"_A guy just doesn't know what he's got until she leaves". _Troy heard it too many times , way too many times to have him withstand to hear it again. It was then , when Gabriella decided to end her life, that he realized how much he needed her to survive in **his** life. She was what held him up and gave him hope every time Jack and Carlos made another escape. Gabriella never gave him enough time to think , to let his temper release. Gabriella just led him right through it and let him work. Without her now, after one and a half months of living completely off of her hope and smiles , he may as well be dead.

Troy sped into the streets ,scooped her into his arms and ran to the other end.

"Never" he gasped. "try doing that again". Troy brought Gabriella's face off of his shoulder ,to face him and see those chocolate dots that he loved so much, but they were closed, blocking the free pathway into her luscious soul.

"Gabriella" he shook her. Seconds past and she showed no luck. Troy realized the negative temperatures they were standing in and the flimsy clothing she was wearing that were only suitable for spring time in Albuquerque. She was completely senseless and freezing cold. Afraid for Gabriella's life, Troy picked her up, again and ran back to The Shilla hotel. He carried them up the elevator and to their room. He laid Gabriella on her bed and gently stripped her soaking wet clothing off of her. After putting out the laundry, Troy marched strait to the room thermometer and raised the heating. Next, Troy took his own cloths off and put on his last pair of clean boxers.

He came into their room , from the bathroom, almost naked. Troy walked closer to Gabriella. She shivered harshly. Immediately, Troy's loving instincts kicked him in the rear. He jumped under the covers with Gabriella and held her naked body close.

Troy faced her and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. _Gosh, I love her..._

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. She moved to her side to face a bare chest. Gabriella gasped. Where was she? A party in Albuquerque where she had completely lost her senses **and** her virginity to some random high school drunkard? The thought made her jerk her neck up. An arm around her waist faltered. Daring to look back at the face, she set her weight on her side and shifted closer to the male body beside Gabriella. Her face brightened and relaxed when assurance came to her. It was Troy. Gabriella smiled and placed a kiss on his visible cheek but then the happenings that occurred ,before her prolonged sleep, came back to her. Her smile disappeared, fully. Memories came back too fast. Like a train and she was the one standing ,unknowingly, on it's tracks. Where the hell was she? She didn't die? Then, the train hit her.

Gabriella Montez was alive. Damn it! **Alive**_**, **_for goodness sake! Why? Because Troy had saved her.

Gabriella's eyes widened with terror and realization. Dang, this was another fairytale. The ones with Prince Charming, Princess and the big, purple dragon. But, this was life, though. This was her life. And God so help her, she was in love. In love , loved, taken, loving, whatever you call it; she had it and all of it. To make it more dramatic , listen to this, Gabriella Montez was in love with Troy Bolton.

Tears welled up and spilled through Gabriella's eyes. Water poured over as the emotion settled in her blood ,staining it forever. How could she be in love?!She didn't have time for _love_. Gabriella had the perfect career in front of her, working in the FBI! Gabriella couldn't and didn't have the desire to hurt anyone during her life. Loving someone would just make her life harder that it already is!

Troy altered slightly giving Gabriella a direct view of his face. Another actuality hit her, like a slap in face telling her to _snap_ _out of it. _This was Troy Bolton she loved. Her Troy Bolton, the one that saved her, the one that was her FBI partner _for life_. He was the one. So, if Gabriella didn't have time for love; well then, she was just going to have to make time. _Because I. Love. Troy. Bolton._

_And thats final...

* * *

  
_

**G.A.K , holy cheese and crackers , I swear I didn't think I would finish this today; November 25, 2008. It's a holy day! The day Laugh finally gets Chapter Eleven out! **

**By the way, I have a wheelbarrow of 'sorries' to share with all of you. Like I said before, this story was nearing it's happy ending. And don't worry it's gonna be nice and happy. You have my guarantee on that. **

**Anyway, again, sorry for the inexcusable tardiness. Review and tell me how much you hate me for putting this in SO late...**

**Love ya and Keep Smiling**

**Laugh**

**That button saying 'Review' is just plain calling out to you. I suggest you click it before it gives you it's unforgettable wrath. **


	12. A New Hope

**Please consider the following message: I , Laugh, do not know when I am getting this out and do not know how long it has been since it's since I updated....  
This is seriously turning out to be a short story of probably only 13-15 chapters. We'll see, I'm pretty sure there will be at least three chapters left, including this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

**Chapter 12: A New Hope: **

"Don't ever try that stunt again" Troy scolded his love. He hovered above Gabriella , making sure Troy put only a little of his weight on her only-undergarment-covered body. Gabriella was completely memorized as he stared at her with his wonderful blue eyes.

"Why?" she croaked. Troy stopped. Now, how would he answer that question. Gabriella's beautiful figure was underneath him, with her chest-length hair out of her face, one a thin faded line of eyeliner on her eye lid and only a bra and underwear on. This was dangerous , very dangerous. Any moment now Troy could blow up and ravish her until she forgets her own name. He was surprised he could hold himself together on this weak string.

Troy pushed his head forward, brushing his lips on hers before pressing their lips together. A sexy kiss carried forth, taking their love to a new level. It was their first kiss in a very long time, the first ever since they came to Seoul. Tongues danced, hands roamed and air was lacked. Reluctantly , Gabriella pulled back when an inhale was needed to live.

"Because" Troy started before pulling her lips into another kiss. "Because" ..._Come on , Troy! She won't wait forever if you keep kissing her like this. _

"Because, I." her magnetic lips pulled him back. Struggling ,desperately, he decided to go one word at a time , for that seemed like the only way Gabriella would let him.  
"Love"..."You" Troy finally let out , an octave higher and barely was audible.

Troy pulled back from the last kiss and stared directly in her eyes searching for an answer any thing that would help him predict the next thing she would say. Her breath hitched, her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes grew wide. Troy began a nervous rage.

"Gabriella, I know that only a month ago we had just started to get to know each other and well the only things we said to each other were insults and swear words. But I know for sure that right now I love you. Gabriella I love you and if you don't love me back then" he took a deep breath trying to shed the agony the thought of rejection brought to him. " I guess I can wait , or m-move on. But please understand , I mean, I'm pretty sure you know, well, that I'm really new to this crazy thing called 'love' And if I said something wrong, which would be totally unintentiona-. "

"Troy sssshhhh" Gabriella silenced him, putting her petite ,warm hand on his mouth and covering it. "I love you ,too" Gabriella laughed "As in completely, head over heals, sunken treasure _in _love with you, Troy Bolton". She bravely wiped her hand off of his face and lunged up for a sensual kiss. As she massaged his tongue and lips , Troy found himself slowly recovering for words.

"So, Gabriella Montez" Troy took one Gabriella's hands in his, smiled and linked their fingers together. "would you do the _honors_ of being my girlfriend?". Gabriella smiled and pressed her lips onto his , again.

"You can take that as a yes!" Gabriella took control, and flipped the two around so that she was now on top. " Who would've thought? Troy Bolton is finally in love...with the girl he hated for more than six years!" she joked while he rolled his eyes.

"But you know , Gabriella, there are still gonna be girls throwing themselves at me..." Troy retorted , admiring the way the two fit so close to each other. Gabriella smiled mischievously , and drew him into a seducing smooch. Troy smiled into the kiss. "But I'm always willing to play dodgeball!"

Their happy peppy moments were cruelly interrupted by Gabriella's phone going off. Unwillingly, Gabriella slithered off of Troy and reached for her phone. She looked at it with confusion. Gabriella flipped the phone and saw that there was one new text message. She jumped and her was stomach churning the gases of love with fear.

"Troy it's them. It's actually them. It's Jack and Carlos!" Gabriella trembled and struggled to get to the in-box of her text messages. Troy hauled Gabriella closer to him as she finally opened the message. It was a photo. A photo of a clock , the big famous one if London. It was Big Ben.

Gabriella and Troy lurched out of the bed and changed into the first pair of cloths they saw in their bag. Over the week, Troy and Gabriella had gone online shopping , having things shipped to their room, so they had gotten some more pairs of handy cloths. Troy speed dialed a familiar number **,5068**. The number of the captain of Gabriella and Troy's FBI plane.

"Captain Luther, we need to go! NOW. We'll see you at the airport in 45 minutes". As soon as their was a voice heard from the other end of the phone Troy hung up. Prior to leaving their room for the last time, Gabriella looked around checking to see if they forgot anything. _All good_. They were out the door.

* * *

Gabriella took in a deep breath before plopping her self down on the plane couch. Captain Luther spoiled Emerald, the private plane, with a full tank on gas and a nice refreshing wash inside and out. Gabriella took in the scent of fresh lime as the plane began to budge. Troy took a seat next to her and watched Gabriella. With her eyes closed, head rested back and arms casually hanging at her side, Gabriella was as beautiful as any relaxed woman could be. Although, Gabriella was only a little bit relaxed and calm. That is what she needed the most. Troy encased her fingers within his and gently caressed the soft delicate skin.

"I love you," Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at him. He laid his head on her lap and stared strait into Gabriella's eyes.

"As I love you," Troy uttered. Gabriella smiled , a smile full of hope making Troy's eyes shine.

"I hope she's alright" Gabriella worried. Troy chuckled and squeezed Gabriella's hand.

"Hon, Leah is the farthest thing from alright. Don't you remember seeing her?"

Gabriella nodded and sighed. There was nothing else they could do but follow instruction. She bent down and gave Troy's eyelids a peck. A conversation went on between them, with Troy's head still on Gabriella's lap. Before they knew it they had landed in London.

* * *

Leah looked out the window of the old tower. She was looking. For them, the ones who were supposed to save her. Jack and Carlos evil men. Brutal,sinistercorruptive, perversive, pestiferousdemonic, diabolic, diabolical, fiendish, hellish, and infernal. They were all of it at once.

Leah, Jack, Carlos and were in London and somehow Leah just knew that the end was coming. The end of this can either be good or bad. Good would include back at home in DC, protected and safe. Bad. Well, there is only one really bad thing everyone could think of. Death. Leah didn't know what was stopping Jack and Carlos to just killing her now. What would they want with her? When they physically abused her , it seemed they wanted nothing to do with, to get rid of her as quickly as possible. Confusing enough, Carlos does send someone to clean the blood off of her body.

Footsteps were heard in the distance. Leah winced, knowing that more of her blood with be lost today , again. Carlos appeared first, then Jack. It began, the vicious torture.

5 minutes later Leah Carter found herself flowing into unconsciousness ,again for the second time today.

* * *

Gabriella picked the phone up as it rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella! It's so good to hear from you again! What has it been? One? Two weeks?" instantly Gabriella recognized the voice. Jack.

"I say we should have a proper reunion! Say, what don't you two love-bugs meet us outside Big Ben. We'll be waiting. Oh, gotta go we're meeting Leah now," Gabriella gasped. Quick like, the two rushed out of the airport and got in the first cab available.

"Big Ben, please!" Troy called after being seated in the leather seats. The driver sensed their hurry and zoomed off.

Minutes passed and finally Troy and Gabriella reached the towering legendary clock. As soon as Gabriella stashed dollars into the driver's hand , the two searched frantically where Jack or Carlos would be. Their eyes skimmed the landscape twice before catching sight of Carlos' smug figure. They ran after him and as expected once they got close enough he disappeared, running off towards another road. The two chased after Carlos ,dodging tourists on their way. All of a sudden, Troy and Gabriella found themselves in a wet alley, with only Carlos to lead them. Carlos turned right and opened a door into a dark red, brick building. Inside dark with only a white light to show the way down some stairs and through another door leading into a passageway. With Carlos still a good 60 feet away from them, Troy and Gabriella followed him. Somehow, they trusted him.

It seemed like forever until Troy and Gabriella reached light but when the two finally saw sunlight and made it outdoors everyone was gone. No Carlos, or Jack. Instead, they found that they reached a different place. It was a bridge. It was London Bridge! Cars passed the two as they walked from the buildings' shadow and into the sunlight, where they could see the water. At far, there was a boat and if you squint your eyes you could see the two men. One of them looking very similar to the man they had followed to the London Bridge. As soon as the little boat had gone too far off for Troy and Gabriella to see a noisy jet flew across the sky. When Gabriella looked up, a familiar white jet carried a banner that rippled to the wind.

"I Love NYC!"

* * *

**Yay! I didn't think I could write another chapter in twenty-four hours! I am SO proud of myself! HA! :D.  
Anyway people, I hope you liked this chapter, I mean seriously who wouldn't! Troy and Gabriella FINALLY confessed. Phew! So please review and tell me what you think  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Loathe it?**

**Thanks so much people! **

**Love ya and Keep smiling!  
Love, Laugh  
**


	13. A Little Bit Longer

**Gak! Guys, I just realized that this is like the second to last chapter (not including the epilogue) of the whole thing! Yeah, I know that this was a _very_ short story, but it's like action packed. I mean, too much action is just overdoing it , right? Anyway, I really don't know when I can get this out, but lets just hope before Thanksgiving break is over...We'll see. And people just to make it clear: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST PEOPLE IN NEW YORK!!! New York is awesome, it's me hometown (I wish).  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Little Bit Longer

* * *

**Not even an hour had passed before Troy and Gabriella safely boarded their flight again and were air born. Troy ,now, lay snuggled with Gabriella by his side, desperately trying to find warmth on the freezing cold plane. The heating vent broke down in London. Captain Luther was just about to get it repaired when Troy and Gabriella came knocking on the plane doors to let them in. Reluctantly they scurried up in the atmosphere and traveled on. Luckily, Luther had stocked up on blankets in Seoul because the cold weather there.

Right now, Emerald , the private jet, was in the clouds ,overing somewhere around Italy, with no heating inside the plane. So, whatever temperatures it was outside was _very_ likely to come inside. With Troy and Gabriella, only soft words, warmth and sexy kisses were expressed. Right now, their hope was at the verge of collapsing and only the couple's love had weaved it together. The end is close, like really close, Troy and Gabriella could just feel it at their finger tips but unfortunately the people of America thought otherwise.

The forty-eight inch plasma flat screen was on and showing the latest news on CNN **(don't own). **A lady reporter sat at a blue desk speaking with a video playing behind her.

"The president's daughter, Leah Carter, has been kidnapped for over a month and America has already lost hope. I will now turn it over to John Riley to elaborate on the event" The woman said. Immediately the scene changed to a black haired man, decked with a blue jacket and right in front of the White House.

"Thank you ,Renee," he started. "The first daughter, kidnapped over a month ago, is still missing and now destroying the hopes of the U.S citizens. The FBI Chief has appointed two of the agency's newest agents who are both 15 year olds"

"17" Troy and Gabriella chimed under their breath. The reporter continued.

"Now, was this the best decision anyone could make? General Cross **(not true...as far as I know) **of the CSI does not think so" Another man, with gray hair and uniform came onto the screen.

"America is at risk" General said. "and appointing two immature 15 year olds is not going to calm our state"

"17" the two teenagers chorused again.

"We need someone who is experienced and wise not two bimbos who are at the peek of their hormones!" A slight tinge of red emerged from Gabriella's cheeks when she realized how true that is.

"By now, if we had someone more experienced, Leah Carter would be safe at home, in the White House" General Cross added calmly. The screen zoomed in ,again, on John Riley the reporter in front of the White House.

"Most of the U.S seems to just not like these two 15 year olds cruising all over the word. For now, I'll hand it over to-" Gabriella had turned the TV set off.

"Come on, the plane is starting to land"

* * *

Time Square was brighter on television than it was in real life. At least that was what Troy and Gabriella thought when they were running across the wet streets of NYC, chasing Jack. They ran, not caring of how wet they were or going to be. The skies were dark, but barely starred. The moon shone but was ignored by the people who were trying to get home on this Friday night. The rain was dutifully wiped off the car windows and groaned at. If only those citizens of New York saw the dramatic chase Troy and Gabriella were going through. Then it would be much easier to catch up to Jack

The two splashed into puddles and created havocs in the streets yet still kept their eyes and feet after Jack. This was getting too normal. A hefty chase around whichever city they were in. An alley where Jack or Carlos would suddenly disappear. Suddenly, Troy recalled something that his drama teacher said way too many times.

_Nothing happens **again, **young thespians ..._ Troy found himself with a surge of encouragement. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and led them through the alley about ten feet forward making them that much closer to Jack. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and tackled Jack to the ground.

"Troy!" Gabriella called after him. When he looked behind him, Gabriella was ready to heave a gun at him. He held out his hands signaling her throw it. She quickly loaded and chucked gun strait into his hands. Troy set the gun ready to shoot and aimed at Jack's head, who lay beneath Troy, smiling.

"Are you really going to kill me , Troy?" Jack laughed. Anger rushed in Troy's blood. Jack was drunk. "You're going to kill your own father?!"

Two gunshots fired instantly after the last statement Jack had just uttered. A 39 year old man was immediately shot lifeless and a 17 year old girl impelled backward.

"Gabriella!!" Troy howled painfully, tears already in his eyes. Troy left the corpse behind him and dashed towards Gabriella who lie on the ground. She ripped open her bullet proof jacket and let her body breathe.

"I'm fine. It was just my arm," Gabriella soothed. She sat up strait when her eyes set on two other brown ones. Fury roared inside her stomach and she lurched up. She ran towards the man, Carlos. On her way, Gabriella grabbed the gun that lay next to Jack. She carefully slid it into her shoe and ran ,following Carlos. A surprised Troy quickly caught up to her.

"That healed quickly" Troy stated while he ran beside her.

"Who said it healed?" Gabriella pulled out a bloody bullet from her arm and dropped it in the nearest garbage. She clutched her arm and continued running after Carlos.

"Gabriella! I suggest you take care of your arm quickly!" Troy shouted at her.

Gabriella hit her breaks. Thoughts screamed in her head. Gosh, she figured it out. Mexico City, Toronto, Chicago, Hong Kong, Osaka, Los Angeles, Seoul, London and now New York City. They were richest cities in the world! All in order, from one through nine, each getting richer. _Tokyo, Japan_. That was it. The next one...the richest city in the world. Troy and Gabriella's next stop.

* * *

Of course, the fact that Troy and Gabriella reached Tokyo before Carlos did was obvious. After coming out of the airport, the two headed out of the urban area and closer to an old warehouse. The moon shone, like it did in New York because this was 13 hours later. It was hard to believe, for Troy and Gabriella, that the end was here. The next few hours decided the life of Leah Carter. By the end of today, Leah would either be safe with Troy and Gabriella or dead. It was nerve racking.

Gabriella dialed a familiar number on her phone."Talk to me" her fellow secretary's voice rang through the telephone line.

"Steph" Gabriella started.

"Gabriella! Oh thank goodness it's you! It's been forever and I was so worried-" Stephenie, Troy and Gabriella's secretary, trailed off.

"Okay, okay fine just hear me out right now, this is deathly important. My phone code 353261002. Can you do me a favor and hack it. There is a machine in room B-6 in which you can do that" Gabriella instructed.

"Sure" Voices were heard the back round, signaling that Steph was in fact walking to the room. "Okay I'm here". A couple of faint beeps were heard. "And signed onto your phone" Stephenie sighed in relief.

"I'm going to a number on my phone now you have to-" Gabriella was interuppted by a deep voice coming from the darkest corner of the warehouse.

"That won't be needed" Gabriella queitly hung up on Stephenie and silently turned off her phone,too. Troy soon immerged from behind her. A man dressed in a black button up polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, stepped out of the darkness for them to see.

"I think we have something you want," Carlos' voice was filled with venom. Carlos gave a slight nod but his eyes peirced through Troy and Gabriella. He walked forward until he met the two face to face.

"Gabriella" he stretched her name out to make it sound digusting in his tongue. Gabriella's eyebrows drew together. "You know your mother thought of that name. She said she wanted something new and exotic," he continued, his voice taunting. Carlos chuckled and brought his hand up. Gabriella's face tensed as he began to touch her with his gun. He traced Gabriella's face with the nozzle of the black gun he was holding. "Gabriella" Carlos repeated this time more prolonged and poisonous. "Your mother" he laughed, evil and amused. He looked down. "That bastard". He looked back up again, letting Gabriella be struck by his maliscious black eyes. "You know what she did?" he threatened, volume is vioce growing slightly. "You know what she did?!" Carlos repeated, his voice getting increasingly loud.

"She went behind my back and slept with him!" he bellowed. "Him! Chris Johnathan Carter, now know as The President of the United States." Gabriella gasped. His truthful words stung her brain like a scorpion would do.

Carlos snickered,again. "Yes, him. President Carter, the 51st president United States has ever had!She slept with him and created _that_!" Carlos' voice was furocious as anger boiled in his veins. He roughly turned around and disappeared into the darkness again. Seconds later, Carlos came back dragging along with him Leah. He pushed her to the ground, violently. Leah lie helplessly, still bruised and battered. Carlos looked like he was gonna cry, his face red and veins bulging out of his head. Gabriella's breath hitched. Her mind was screaming at the secrets being thrown at her but her mouth remained shut ,permanantly.

"Yes! Gabriella Montez, Leah Annabella Carter is _your_ sister, the sister that killed your mother at birth! You two were born from the same mother." Carlos yelled. "Just a different damn father!,".

Gabriella began to recover for words. "So your my-" she couldn't say it.

"Father?" Carlos asked. He nodded. Gabriella's heart beat was heard loud and clear in her own head, making it throbbing carelessly.

"Wh-what do you want from us?!" Gabriella asked. Carlos chuckled.

"I knew this subject would come sometime or later." he paused. "Gabs, have you ever heard of ciberfeet?" Gabriella shook her head. "No? Thats sad. I mean ,with you smart and all I would've thought you at least heard of it".Gabreilla looked down and back up. She shook her head again. "Ciberfeet is a capsule. A compartment type thing that has been hidden for too many years ,now. This box carries the world's rarest, most valuable gems. Your job is simple. Get the box from the FBI and I'll be waiting here," Carlos' stern stare didn't change. "If you refuse" Carlos clicked another gun out of his pocket and aimed it Leah, the other at Gabriella. "The punishment is as simple as the job".

At this, Troy stepped in front and aimed his gun at Carlos. "Not so fast". Carlos laughed.

"Troy!" he yelped. "How nice of you to take care of your love and future sister-in-law. That is if she doesn't die first" Carlos said this in a cheery voice. "Do you want to know some secrets ,too? Do you need some attention" Carlos put his guns away and met Troy face to face. "What a fine young boy. Handsome, very suitable for my daughter,". Carlos paused.

"Troy,son, do you remember when you met the First Lady?" Troy winced at the flashback that was now forced upon him. "How she looked like she couldn't bare to see you," he waited more time. "You see, Jack and I have been partners in criminal acts for a very long time. I am deeply depressed that you have killed him. But we will get to that later. When Jack and I were away, poor Lucille was left alone at home. She ,of course, fled to Carter. The fantastic healer of stress. Carter offered her the place as his wife and she gladly took it,"

"So Jack really was my...dad" Troy's heart shot out in fireworks as his history unfolded before him. But, Carlos brought him out of his reverie too quickly.

"Now you have gotten what you wanted," Carlos pulled his guns out all at once. "It's my turn" he started shooting aimlessly. All of a sudden, a petite yet strong hand flew into his stomach. Carlos dropped to his knees, with a victorious Leah above him. Carlos' anger flared.

"Leah, get out of the way!!" Gabriella shouted. She pushed Leah out of the way and with great force threw the two guns out of sight. Leah sat there watching a scene in front of her , hopeless and weak. She leaned against a wooden box of cargo.

A big man had tackled Troy to the ground but Troy fought harshly. At once, Gabriella pulled the gun out of her shoe and shot at the man beating up her beloved. Instantly, he died from the impact of the bullet. Troy pushed the man off of himself. Gabriella stood in the middle of them a gun in her hand aimed at Carlos, her father. Behind her, Troy lay, too.

"Gabriella, you know this doesn't have to be this way. You can turn my side. We can travel the world with everything we want" Carlos bribed her. Gabriella looked at him but not taking the gun's aim off of him. She listened to him, his evil plans starting to slowly sink in her brain. This was her choice now , the choice that made her future. She had to pick.

She knew what to do. The desicion was set right from the moment she fell in love with Troy.

Gabriella turned around and fired the gun.


	14. The Trusted Truth

**Well, I guess my nice side has given in. I have decided that I will start this chapter the morning after I updated last. Once again guys, I DO NOT know when I will get this out. Thankfully, I don't have so much homework...so you people may just get lucky. **

**Thank you so much for the support you've been giving me...especially in the last chapter ;)  
**

**You guys should have heard my twin sister after she read the last chapter. **

**Smile was in our room with a broom in one hand. When entered she was just like "You're gonna be murdered if you don't get that chapter out soon". I seriously cracked up! Can you imagine my identical twin with a broom in the air and threatening her own blood and flesh with murder?! **

**Of course, she was joking. I mean we are sisters! BEST BUDS!**

**Guys, just take all of this as fiction because I have know clue if this the truth or false. So please just take it all as false.  
**

**I guess I better keep moving...Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical..I promise I will give the characters back!**

**By the way everyone...this _is _the _last _chapter...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Trusted Truth:  


* * *

**

Tears streamed down Gabriella's cheek. She sat in the middle of a vast graveyard in Albuquerque. Rain came down thunderously and created puddles all around the grassy area. The weather was foggy and extremely cold. Gabriella knelt in front of a stone grave, her hair and face extremely wet. Gabriella felt like her insides had been torn apart. She pained helplessly. Her heart was worn out, tired of always letting tears out of her body. Another pair of legs wrapped in soaking wet dark blue jeans stepped beside her and knelt down. It was a young seventeen year old man , the only one who would stand by Gabriella through this treacherous time. The young man scooped Gabriella into his arms and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you ,Troy, forever,"

"I love you, too, Gabriella. So much"

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_In the next few seconds, two lives were saved and one life gone. Carlos smirked when Gabriella shot the gun at Troy, thinking it would reach the boy's heart in a matter of moments but he was wrong. As the bullet came as close as one foot to Troy, he instantly pulled out a scrap of strong, silver metal and held it in front of him. Immediately, the bullet projected off of the piece and was forced strait towards Carlos. Carlos' eyes' widened and before he could even move out of the way, he was struck dead.  
_

_Gabriella rushed into Troy's arms once Carlos was proven dead. _

_"Troy!" she gasped as wrapped her arms around his waist. Gabriella looked at him in the eye before pressing her lips onto his. "For a second there I thought you forgot about our plan" She kissed him again. _

_"Baby" Troy soothed, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "It's fine, We're here now. Together". The two stood up, and with their hands interlocked they walked to Leah. The poor 15 year old girl had seen everything including Troy and Gabriella's reunion. _

_For a moment, silence was the only thing that existed. Gabriella was the first to leave their lock and approach Leah. The girl looked down. With her index finger, Gabriella lifted Leah's head to face her. _

_"You're safe now". With that, Leah burst. She threw her arms around Gabriella and weeped. Finally, she was safe.

* * *

_

"Did you know?" Troy asked the Chief.

Troy and Gabriella had made a quick stop in Albuquerque before heading off back to Washington DC, to drop Leah at her home. Now in DC, they had come to the FBI headquarters. Leah was taken into a room with Steph where she could wait for her father. The two teenagers and Chief Robert were in a dark room discussing important matters. The first thing that needed to be cleared was obvious. Chief Robert looked at Troy, confusion in the brim of his eyes.

"Did you know that Jack and Carlos were related to us? Did you know they were our damn fathers?! Did you know anything about our history before you appointed us to work on this mission?!" Troy bellowed. All the thoughts of his respect that was supposed to be there for the chief were gone.

"Baby, calm down" Gabriella inserted her hand into Troy's and instantly the flame of anger in his eyes died down. Chief's gaze shifted downward. He sighed.

"Before I appointed you two? No, I didn't know anything. All I knew was that you were 17 and from Albuquerque. It was after you two left to Mexico City that I began to research on you you guys. I searched your last names every where on the FBI service computers. I searched on Google and even FBI history" Robert's voice was deep and haunting. The truth was coming out. The trusted truth.

"It was Gabriella's past I found first. It was under the name Montez. When I was searching I came across a hospital's web page. Now these were really really old. It is one's that were put online then deleted but someone saves the page and posts it online again. This web page was a birth certificate that you could print. It was Leah's. The name had read; Leah Annabella Carter-Montez. It had a picture of your mother, Gabriella. Instantly, I knew she was your mother. Gabriella your mother would be so proud. You look just like her" Gabriella winced but Robert continued. "I guess you've already figured it out. Leah is your sister , Gabriella. Your mother died at birth." Robert stopped. He shifted subjects.

"Carlos and Jack were the best of friends and the best in their criminal acts. Troy, Lucille is your mother. The first lady is your mother. Whenever we mentioned you in meetings she would wince or look away. Jack treated her badly and she found comfort in President Carter-"

"But she didn't have the kindness to get out there and look for her son. She wanted royalty more.," Troy interrupted. Robert looked down in shame for her.

"That's true"

"Just one question" Gabriella said. "Where were Troy and I when this was all happening? We were born, I know". Robert chuckled.

"Remember Roger? Your godfather" he looked at Troy "and your uncle," The two nodded. "Your families were the closest people Roger had. So, when Jack and Carlos left, you two were left in his hands. Ever since then, you two were passed around all of the agents that had some free time on them. When you were old enough, the agency in Albuquerque gave you apartments to live in and nurses would stay with you there." Robert chuckled. " I remembered the first day Robert brought you into the building. You guys couldn't leave each other's sight. I'm glad it worked for you two. Everyone in the agency knew that Troy and Gabriella would grow up to be something," The last sentence Robert uttered left him smiling. There was silence for sometime.

"I think you two might need rest in a real bed. Go to your apartment, you guys will need to stay here for a couple more days before you head home" With that, Chief Robert dismissed them.

* * *

Troy's head lay on Gabriella's lap while the rest of his body rested on the sofa. They didn't speak at all since the two came into their temporary apartment. Neither of them freshened up. They just lay there staring into each other's eyes. Gabriella stroked Troy's caramel hair while he caressed her arm. Troy fished for anything she was going to say in her deep chocolate pool but he kept getting lost in them and caught nothing.

"I just didn't know..it would end like this" Troy said after pulling back from another long gaze between them. Gabriella took a deep breath and exhaled.

"At least we have each other, right?" Troy sat up. He shifted so his bottom would be on the other side of Gabriella and his legs stretched over her lap. Troy turned her head to face him and brought his face closer to hers.

"Gabriella, I love you. We are going to have each other even after we die" he told her seriously. Gabriella nodded and pulled back tears from her eyes. She closed the gap between both of their lips pressing and massaging.

"I love you ,too". Gabriella wrapped her hands around Troy's neck and exploded into tears. Troy twirled his arms around Gabriella and drew her closer so now she was on his lap. In minutes, Troy himself found himself weeping. They had finally discovered their past. The past which had led them to the situation they have right now.

A knock sounded at the door. Gabriella sniffed and managed to yell a "come in" to their guest. The door knob twisted, turned and pushed out. Sunlight came blazing into the dark apartment. At first, Troy and Gabriella struggled to see who stood at the door but soon enough a petite fifteen year old emerged at the doorway. Leah ran to her sister and Troy and engulfed them with her arms. No words were exchanged, before all three were on the ground clutching each other for life and pouring tears out.

Tears of joy. Tears of hope. And Tears of Love.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella reached the White House for the last time when a commotion was astir. People were crowded around the gates, some with video cameras, some in front of the cameras with microphones but many just by-passers who lived in Washington DC. Police men were at a unsuccessful attempt to control the swarm. It was sunny out, moderate weather. Troy and Gabriella were here to say their last good bye to Leah and President Carter and for Troy; he hoped that he would at least get a word with his mother.

"What happened?!" Gabriella asked out to no one; hoping that someone would answer her question. A man with a Red Socks cap and a North Face jacket on answered them.

"The first lady! She was the one who let the criminals into the White House! They are arresting her" he explained. Gabriella gasped and gripped Troy's arm. Now both of them were surrounded by family who do no good. Troy and Gabriella found themselves held back by yellow caution tape. Now they could see everything. A lady dressed in red was handcuffed in the back and held tightly by two hefty policeman in sunglasses. She walked , her head down in shame, towards a police car. Troy led Gabriella through the crowd closer and closer towards the White House, hoping that Lucille wouldn't see them

"Troy! My baby!" a woman gasped. Troy's eyes widened. _Now she remembers_... The woman went wild and ran towards Troy, out of the control of the policemen.

"Troy!" the woman stared at him with her lunatic eyes. "Remember me?! It's me , I'm your mother. It's me!" she gasped. Her figure haunted Troy. Gabriella clutched Troy's hand tighter.

"Sir, do you remember this lady from your childhood and not from the TV?" the officer behind Lucille questioned. Troy looked at her firmly, his heart filled with disgust.

"No" Troy said loud and clear. "This lady is no mother of mine"

* * *

The soothing, bubbling water boiled all around Gabriella and Troy.

It had been a week since the two arrived in Albuquerque. The FBI headquarters was the first place that the two entered ,other than the airport and a taxi. Over the whole week, everything had settled down quickly. East High welcomed the two teenagers with open arms. Thankfully,now, only the teachers at East High knew about Troy and Gabriella's involvement in the FBI. The students were safely kept from the secret.

Gabriella and Troy easily caught up to everything thing that happened over the two months that they had been gone. Two days after they came back, Troy and Gabriella found a larger apartment and moved in together. The FBI had promised to keep the two healthy and well kept until they were old enough to take care of themselves, including paying the home bills. Speaking of which, the agency was overwhelmed when they figured out that the boy and girl were moving in with each other; that meant a lesser cost for bills! Also, they were very pleasured when the news spread that Troy and Gabriella had finally found love in each other!

Uncle Roger was more than excited to see his two favorite kids back at home. He offered them anything they wanted as a treat for accomplishing their first mission.

_"Actually there is one thing" Troy had said. He took Uncle Roger aside that day and planned with him something very special for Gabriella and him.  
_

So now, Troy and Gabriella are on their first official date, on the rooftop of East High. The moon glistened along with the stars. The two sat in a large Spa Tub, clad in only swim wear, staring at the sky. A dinner table with unwashed plates on top of it was left to the side.

Gabriella wore a black and white striped bikini halter and matching swim panties. Like Gabriella's choice of texture, Troy's swim trunks were black and white striped, too. Gabriella was sitting on Troy, in the water, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Troy smiled at her shining eyes as the two pulled back from one of their billions of kisses.

"So, you forced me in a _dress_ and dragged me out of our warm and cozy apartment for this?" Gabriella pressed her lips onto his "A beautiful night, a spa tub, the wonderful dinner of pizza and coke, and ...do I see a bed over there?" Gabriella looked over his shoulder to find, once again, a white bed with a canopy hung over it. Troy laughed and kissed Gabriella again. " I love it" she admitted and pressed them into another kiss.

Troy moaned and hit his head back to the edge of the tub. "I love you".

"I love you so much, Troy...you have no idea" Gabriella continued their pattern of kisses.

"Oh, I do!" Troy gasped after pulling back and entering into another kiss afterwards.

Gabriella moaned along with Troy . "Baby, I knew it was the right thing to come prepared" Troy uttered, one of the last things either of them said ,while sane, throughout the night.

_Love doesn't make the ride go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

_ -Franklin P. Jones  
_

* * *

**It's all done; the intense , Troy and Gabriella's virginity (te-he) and Laugh's second chapter story!!! Gosh there are so many reviewers that I need to thank right now! **

**Here are all the constant reviewers that encouraged me to keep moving on! in no particular order:**

**msbball8- Thank you so much for always reviewing ...You're among one of the few who don't hate me for being sooo late- I'm so looking forward reading chapters of your story- you are such a great friend!  
**

**Splitster7- Thanks so much for reading my story **

**HSMandChelseaFCfan- You've been reviewing almost all of the chapters that have come out and when seeing your stories it is so exciting to have such a great writer read my story**

**BabyVLover14-Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**MarCha- I think you have reviewed almost all of my chapters and it means so much to me for you to have done that! Thank you**

**There were so many people and I am sorry if I missed you guys. Thanks everyone who has read this or is reading this! **

**Love ya guys and Keep Smiling**

**Laugh**

**P.S The decision on writing an epilogue is still pending...:)  
**


	15. Epilogue: Ours Forever

**So......**

**Vanessa's birthday is on December 14...TODAY!!!! And I can't be more excited that she is turning 20. My baby is growing up --wipes tears of joy away-- Ehm...anyway...I hope to see sexy pictures of Zanessa in the news!!! Anyway, I have decided to put this up as the epilogue/bonus chapter to Under Love...so yeah  
**

**So this is dedicated to Vanessa Anne Hudgen's....HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY V!**

**I luve you...heart :) **

**All of the stated facts in the following epilogue are false, unless the reader (you guys) hears the fact from a more known source  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical...**

**

* * *

**_Ours Forever:

* * *

_

Troy sighed as began reading chapter eleven in his newly checked out history book. Silently, he took out a blank piece of lined paper to write notes on. The library's clock shone, in red numbers, 5:30. The day outside was cold, freezing cold and already starting to get dark. The library, at it's usual state, was very quiet and full of other students who attended Princeton University in New Jersey. The book in front of Troy prolonged annoyingly at the subject of how the Europeans finally made it to the Americas. Troy didn't understand, wasn't this time in history already covered years ago i,n 5th grade? J_eez people, I already know this stuff!_ It was already engraved in his brain, now all he had to do was rub the dust particles off of the subject, which didn't need a whole book to do. Troy silently cursed Uncle Roger for voting for more years of education for being a Female or Male Special Agent of the FBI. After Troy and Gabriella graduated, the only object in their future was the FBI, but then the agency in Albuquerque made it a requirement to have at least sixteen years of education. So, Troy and Gabriella were now stuck in New Jersey, in their first year of college, desperately awaiting Winter Break, that started next week after final exams.

As lazily as ever, Troyread on and on, about the first colony, or town, in the Americas called Jamestown, about different leaders who came to the 'new land' in search for freedom, money and land, he read about the disappearance of the colony; Roanoke, and finally he he slowly came to end of the chapter with a glimpse of the next reading; "The Thirteen Colonies". Sigh. Troy turned the page and began reading chapter 15.

It was in the interval that Troy heard a change in the volume of the library. It was slightly more hectic. Loud whispers filled the room and books were starting to be closed. He pulled gaze off of his respective book and looked up to the window that spread across the whole wall of the library. Outside, thick pieces of snow littered the dark purple skies. A grin spread across Troy's face but quickly disappeared. He winced and leaned back in his chair, slamming his whole body into the backrest. Troy didn't want to be here now, in the library studying his face off for the upcoming exams. He wanted to be at home, cuddled with Gabriella, on their sofa, under two wool blankets, in front of a blazing fire, lights off, with Gabriella's signature hot chocolate in hands reach, and her lips forever with his. Troy groaned. Even though to two lovebirds lived with each other and went t the same college, seeing each other was so difficult. Classes, studying and work pulled the two far away from one another, despite their silent cries to be warm at home. Each winced they got up every morning away from their night long embrace, and each craved the others kiss as they pulled back from their first and last one each day.

Troy crept back to his book, hating every second of it. He missed Gabriella in his arms. _ugh..._ Troy slowly began reading the descriptive words on the page. His mind, though, wondered off. Troy thought mostly about Gabriella. Her smiles, laughs, kisses, caresses, and her tantalizing eyes. His heart ached for her, now. Troy snapped his book shut and pulled out his phone. He dialed the all too familiar number, that was etched on the pink flesh of his brain.

"Hiya, hon" Gabriella's sweet voice rang through the whole line. Troy's eyes brightened and smile widened.

"Baby, you know what day today is?" Troy asked, excited the yearn in his heart turning into a crave.

"December 12?" Troy could tell Gabriella was confused. He chuckled to himself.

"Exactly, it's Friday!" Gabriella laughed. "Where are you, babe?" he inquired. Troy silently, with one hand, packed his books up and headed out of the door, of the library, and started the journey home, to his apartment.

"I am at home, studying my ass off" she whined.

"Brie, sweetie, look outside, your missing something very important" silence was heard on the phone, until a gasp had resounded.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella yelped in ecstasy. "Troy can you believe it? It's snowing!" An exhale came sharply. "It's so beautiful," Troy could actually hear Gabriella smile.

Troy easily lifted his legs up over piles of decked snow. "So, since it is Friday, we are going to be together, okay? It's been so long. We deserve this. I will be at home in five. I love you, baby" Gabriella smiled on the other end. She would never grow tired of hearing that from him.

"I love you, too, babe" Neither would be grow tired hearing that towards him, from him. The phone clicked off and Troy trudged on, not caring if his body were limb. Gabriella was at home waiting for him, and that was all that mattered. Troy reminisced on the days when Gabriella and him were newbies to love, still thriving in East High.

East High School took sometime to get used to Gabriella and Troy, together. The two ,then, were frequently found in almost ever supply closet or empty classroom that existed, kissing the living day lights out of each other. Mr. Matsui knew that the teenagers were apart of the FBI agency, which would be the only reason why they never went into detention for their public displays of affection. Once, during free period, when Troy and Gabriella finally got into an empty classroom, after a frantic, desperate search, they found themselves with awkward company. Chad Danforth and his girlfriend, Taylor Mckessie were also in the room , both completely flushed.

_"Hey! We got here first!" Troy and Gabriella sprang apart from their intimate embrace from the voice of Chad. Troy turned around, messy hair and all, and looked at Chad strait in the eye. _

_"Sorry, man. Share for now? Every where else is full" Troy suggested. Behind him, Gabriella stifled a laugh. _

_"Yeah, sure, it's cool man. Just don't go third wheel on us" Troy laughed at Chad. _

_"We'll warn you," Troy turned around and pressed Gabriella onto the nearest wall, and his lips were on hers, massaging and licking. Chad and Taylor ,behind them, followed the same actions. The two couples ignored the sexy moans that were released from the other but each found themselves in a comfortable position, having two couples in one room. What at first started out as a mere share of the room, slowly started to turn into a great friendship. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor became the best of friends. _

Troy smiled at the memory. Chad and Taylor moved in next door just a week after Troy and Gabriella started at Princeton. When Troy asked why the sudden change of college, Chad and Taylor replied that they were always on the move and cannot be expected to stay at one place for too long. Just two days later, Troy and Gabriella left for another mission in Colorado, U.S. They had received the news that another girl had been kidnapped. Thankfully though, Calli , the victim, was smart enough to sneak into the culprits cloths and leave recently used boxers behind them and a note with plenty of information onto where the kidnappers were headed. Calli was such a sweet playful girl it was hard to bare the pain she was going through. When the Troy and Gabriella got to Colorado Springs, CO, they found out they had pleasant company to work with on this mission. Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie were in the FBI agency, too.

As the snow began to fall more harshly, Troy clutched himself together to spread body warmth throughout himself. At times, the two couples got into heated arguments and it was Gabriella who soothed them down. Troy smiled , once again but his heart filled with need. His eyes filled with tears of happiness. Silently, Troy thanked Uncle Roger for bringing them together. Gabriella was the one he loved. Troy was completely exhilarated to the fact that Gabriella actually did love him back, even though he was such a jerk before they were partners. He laughed when he remembered the many incidents when the two were alone at home, in bed , fully naked, and Gabriella would tell him that she loved Troy more than he did her. Of course, Troy knew that wasn't at all possible, but he knew that their love and gone unlimited.

All of a sudden, Troy's stomach dropped, heart stopped and brain malfunctioned. It took one second before Troy could come back to his senses. _Gabriella's birthday is in two days_ As soon as he did, Troy pulled out his cellphone and dialed Gabriella's number.

"Babe, the storms is worsening. I might be home late but I will come home" Troy said into the phone.

"Troy, go as slow as you want. Just be careful, baby. I love you"

"I love you, too, Brie." With that Troy hung up and opened the door to Shane Company Jewelers. He stepped inside with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Girl, you've got to be kidding me. A Hollister California shirt with a mini skirt and leggings?" Taylor scolded. Gabriella had just come out of the bathroom, ready for her date with Troy on her birthday. Taylor looked at her like she was crazy. _Skirt and leggings; with is this girl thinking? She's even worse a tomboy than me! _"You're going on a date with Troy Bolton on your birthday. You've gotta look sexy girl. You have to make him drop dead"

"Again?! Didn't I do that on our first date?" Gabriella whined. That time, Troy had made her get into a dress saying that it was something hugely special.

"Gabi, you really have to get some sense into that brain when it comes to dates with guys. Excelling in all your classes is not enough" Taylor taunted and dragged Gabriella back into her closet. Gabriella stood hopelessly in the doorway, knowing that this was Taylor she was dealing with. Taylor ransacked Gabriella's closet trying, desperately, to find something that would activate Troy's hormones. Finally, her eyes were set on one dress.

"Aha! Perfect!" Taylor's eyes gleamed an evil glare. Gabriella started growing nervous as Taylor pulled the dress out of it's respective spot. And as the dress slowly came into view Gabriella's eyes widened.

"This one. You'll kill it." Taylor said and pushed Gabriella into the bathroom.

"Tay, come one. You know me. Please pick another other one, just not that one," Gabriella pleaded. Her prayers were helpless.

"If you hate it so much, Gabriella why did you buy it?" Gabriella's gaze shifted down and her cheeks flushed.

"I didn't. Papi bought it for me to wear to prom in senoir year and-" Gabriella stopped.

"and?"

"And, I kind of forgot about it, I guess. I mean, you know, I didn't go to prom...so" she and her did go to the prom, just to their own prom. Troy had prepared something really special for the two away from everyone, just them. On the day before prom, Troy and her packed their bags and left to the warm temperatures of California. There, Troy had rented a small private beach, just for them. With the help of Uncle Roger, Troy planned everything that would make their prom almost too memorable. It was all coordinated, candles, slow romantic music, a small hut for the two of them, and best of all a beach quiet and all to them selves. As the two ate dinner on prom night, the Pacific water waves covered and uncovered their feet and the moon shone, being the only needed light. Troy made it so special to her and the best over everything was that only bikinis and swim trunks were needed to pack

"So it's new," Gabriella nodded.

"Great that lets get this started!" Taylor cheered and sat Gabriella down right in front of a mirror.

"Oh Taylor, god, your worse than Troy when he asked me to wear a dress" Gabriella sighed and closed her, ready to be 'beautified'.

* * *

"Troy" Chad's voice interupted his thoughts. "Troy, god dammit she's coming out of the room" Troy instantly jerked up and awaited his beloved.

"Everybody welcome Gabriella Anne Bolton! -oops I mean Montez" Taylor introduced Gabriella to her crowd.

The door creaked open and Gabriella shyly stepped out of the master bedroom. She walked out of the shadows and came into full almost fainted at the sight of her.

Gabriella was indiscriptive. Her eyes were sparkling, shadowed with silver glitter ever so lightly and bordered with black eyeliner. Her face was simply a soft, exquisite tan and lips were painted with clear lips gloss just to make them shine. Gabriella's hair was up in a bun, with some locks of hair lazily coming out, framing her face. She was wearing a long dress. A white dress with thin straps , low cleavage and silver sequins ran just under neath her breasts ,tightening at that point slightly. From their, the dress fell all the way down to Gabriella's ankles. At just about her mid calf, black dots were starting to fade in, staining the white remarkably. her feet were clad in an open-toed silver high heals. Gabriella walked up to Troy looking very worried as to what he thinks.

"Gabriella you-" he stopped. The way she looked tonight seriously couldn't be put in words. "wow" he said at loss. Gabriella instantly smiled and kissed Troy quickly on lips before proceeding with him towards the door. Just as the two left the door, Gabriella waved to Chad and Taylor, blowing a kiss to Taylor as a thank you.

**OursForeverOursForeverOursForeverOursForever**

"Happy Birthday, Brie" Troy greeted as the two took their seats at the Waterside restraunt. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks for today, Troy. I couldn't be more happier. Baby, I love you so much"

"I love you too, sweetie"

Troy coughed slightly and picked up his menu. He skimmed through the whole thing but couldn't find anything that would suit him right now. If only it weren't for the bulge of a blue, velvet box inside the pocket of his suit. It was burning a whole in his leg, intensely. Why did Gabriella have to be _so_ beautiful tonight? The night he was going to propose to Gabriella, to be his forever. Troy took a sip of water to calm himself down. He took a deep breath.

The night soon went by. The two talked about everything they needed to catch up on. As their love was shared through expressive words, the weather outside turned to snow fall and all of the flakes accumulated on the ground quickly. Soon enough, there were at least three inches of snow on the ground.

Gabriella gasped with delight when she saw the snow outside. The two finished eating their main course and had just ordered their desserts when Gabriella finally happened to take a glimpse of the winter wonderland outside. Troy smiled at Gabriella's innocence.

"Come on, lets go outside" he held his hand out and she gladly took it. In a matter of moments, The two were in a warm embrace outside as snowflakes decorated their heads. Gabriella played around, occasionally spinning around with her eyes closed or swallwing a snow flake. Finally when the two calme down and sat on a bench just under the roof of the restraunt behind them. Troy pulled Gabriella into a sexy kiss. While in the kiss Troy slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He began getting carried away into the kiss but, thankfully, exactly at the right now Gabriella pulled back for air. Troy silently slid down before Gabriella and balanced himself on one knee.

"Troy? What happened? Did you fall?" Troy shook his head, smiled and showed the velvet box to Gabriella. He opened the box for her to see. For Gabriella, the world had stopped and now it was just them, two lovers born for each other.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you are the one and only," Troy started. Gabriella's eyes already brimmed with tears. "My life is you now and I cannot live without you. I love you so much, that even the most meaningful word in the dictionary can't describe what it is. Gabriella you are beautiful, the doves of earth are put to shame when you walk by. Gabriella you are smart, Eistein could consider you as his role model. Gabriella you are so wonderful, that when I always think about you, I ran out words for you," Gabriella stifled a laugh through her tears of joy. "Gabriella all I want to know right now is; Will you be mine forever?"

Gabriella slid onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Troy.

"Yes, yes _yes!" _Gabriella kissed him , licking his lips lovingly. She looked at him, with love and happiness in her eyes. "I am yours forever"

_"True love can blind you but at the same time, it can also open your eyes_"


End file.
